No one else can fix me, only you
by NiktNikt
Summary: Nie mieli pojęcia czego naprawdę potrzebują. Jednak może potrzebowali właśnie tego. Może po tym, jak oboje zostali złamani potrzebowali siebie.
1. Rozdział 1

**Świat Harry'ego Pottera, oraz postacie należą do J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Smutek to okropne uczucie, które powoli zabija człowieka od środka. Przychodzi w niespodziewanych momentach, odbiera zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, sprawia, że serce pęka na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków, ale nie wiadomo jak je pozbierać. Można robić wszystko by o nim zapomnieć, zepchnąć go do niezbadanych części duszy, mieć nadzieję, że uda się go pozbyć, ale on nie odchodzi. Czeka, aż popełni się błąd, aż pomyśli się o tym, co ten ból spowodowało, zobaczy się to, co ci o tym przypomina. Czeka aż zostanie się ze swoimi myślami, by okryć człowieka swoją lodowato zimną szatą i zacisnąć ręce na jego sercu.

Smutek jest bezlitosny, gdy raz wtargnie do duszy to nie ma sposobu, by się go pozbyć. Z czasem przyzwyczajamy się do niego, staramy się zrozumieć, uczymy się z nim żyć, ignorować go. Jest toksyczny i zaraźliwy, brutalny. Chwila nieuwagi i wszyscy wokół zaczną odczuwać jego skutki.

Smutek jednak nie jest zły. Smutek jest surowym nauczycielem, którego działania zapamiętuje się do końca życia. Lekcje udzielane przez smutek są cenne, kształtują moralność i przesuwają granice wytrzymałości. Czasami zalicza się je na najlepszą ocenę i wychodząc z tego silniejszym, a czasami odnosi się całkowitą porażkę i powoli osuwamy się w pustkę, przegrywając.

Czasem powody smutku są błahe, można więc łatwo z nim żyć, łatwo można też zmienić rzeczywistość, by z nim wygrać. Jednak czasami powodem smutku jest coś tak ogromnego, z czym nie da walczyć, coś, czego nie można zmienić. I już zawsze będzie musiało się żyć z tą okrutną bezsilnością.

* * *

 _Żadna prawda nie może uleczyć smutku po stracie ukochanej osoby. Nie może go uleczyć żadna prawda, żadna uczciwość, żadna siła, żadna dobroć. Przeżywszy ten smutek w pełni, możemy się jedynie czegoś z niego nauczyć, lecz to, czego się nauczymy, wcale nam się nie przyda, kiedy nadejdzie następny, niemożliwy do przewidzenia smutek._

 _Haruki_ _Murakami -_ _Norwegian_ _Wood_

* * *

Smutek zawsze mu towarzyszył. Zawsze był w jego sercu, nigdy go nie opuszczał. Gdy był małym chłopcem utracił rodziców. Wraz z ich śmiercią utracił też miłość i troskę. Nawet nie pamiętał tego czasu, był zbyt młody.

Jednak poczucie straty pozostało w jego sercu.

Gdy obserwował swojego kuzyna, kochanego, otoczonego czułością i matczyną opieką, czuł smutek tak ogromny, że wręcz fizycznie go odczuwał. Gdy widział swojego kuzyna obdarowanego ojcowską dumą, serce mu się łamało. Jednak największym bólem było to, że jego wujostwo go nie kochało. Przyjęli go do swojego domu, ale go nie kochali. Brzydzili się go. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie został oddany do sierocińca musiało być poczucie obowiązku.

Zdał sobie z tego sprawę mając tylko pięć lat. Nie kochali go. Nie troszczyli się o niego. Był sam. Całkowicie samotny. Niekochany. Niepotrzebny. Marzył o tym, by ktoś go zabrał z tego miejsca. By ktoś dał mu dom, rodzinę i miłość. Gdy miał osiem lat, przestał marzyć. Stracił nadzieję.

Jednak dostał szansę od losu. Znalazł przyjaciół. Został przyjęty z troską i opieką. Jednak to nie była jego rodzina. Patrzenie na nich, szczęśliwych, pełnych życia, na tych którzy nie poznali gorzkiej straty, sprawiało mu jednocześnie radość, jak i wywoływało tęsknotę. Mogli go przyjąć, mogli go zaakceptować, ale nie mogli zlikwidować poczucia straty.

Całkowicie zapomniał o smutku, gdy go spotkał, swojego ojca chrzestnego. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się chciany, czuł się kochany, nie czuł się samotny. Pierwszy raz rzeczywiście miał rodzinę. Mężczyzna był najbliższą imitacją ojca, był kimś, kto go kochał bezwarunkowo, kimś, kto był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, poświęcić wszystko.

I Syriusz poświęcił wszystko dla niego. Zginął dla niego. Zginął przez niego. Gdyby nie był taki głupi, jego ojciec chrzestny nadal by żył. Nie wpadłby za Zasłonę, nie musiałby walczyć z Bellatrix. Gdyby Harry nie potrzebował ratunku, Syriusz byłby teraz z nim, mogliby się śmiać z opowieści o jego rodzicach, żartach jego ojca. Mogli być razem. Szczęśliwi. Jednak Harry to zepsuł, zniszczył wszystko. W jednej chwili zawalił się cały jego nowo wybudowany świat.

Harry Potter spojrzał na niebo, dziś pełne gwiazd. Jego twarz, oświetlona tylko bladym światłem księżyca i gwiazd wydawała się biała, zbyt blada, by należeć do kogoś żywego. Jego zielone oczy wypełnione były cierpieniem i poczuciem winy, widać było w nich pozostałości po płaczu.

Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść i nie mógł normalnie myśleć. Nie miał pojęcia jak ma teraz funkcjonować. Zawiódł wszystkich, na których mu zależało. Naraził ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Wszyscy umierają dla niego. Przez niego. Jego rodzice, Cedrik, Syriusz… A kto wie ilu jeszcze niewinnych zginie.

Westchnął zmęczony i oparł czoło o zimną szybę. Chłód pomagał pulsującym bólem głowy, na krótką chwilę pomagał zatrzymać kotłujące się myśli. Nie było to dużo, ale jedyne co miał by sobie pomóc. Chciał… Właśnie. Czego chciał? Sam już nie wiedział. A może po prostu było tego zbyt dużo, by uświadomić sobie, czego w zasadzie chciał. Zresztą jego pragnienia nie były ważne. Żadne z nich się nie spełni, wszystkie są niemożliwe do zrealizowania.

Czuł się samotny. Dursley'owie w większości zostawili go samego. Chociaż wolałby wykonywać jak co roku masę obowiązków w czasie wakacji, niż po prostu być samemu. Nie chciał być samotny. To tylko mu przypominało o tym, co stracił, to jakie błędy popełnił. Przypominało mu to, że jest winny. Winny… Winny.

Nie obchodziło go to, co mówił Dumbledore, był winny śmierci Syriusza, przez niego jego przyjaciele cierpieli. Gdyby tylko posłuchał Hermiony! Wszystko by było inaczej. Lepiej. Syriusz by żył…

Otrząsnął się z transu swoich własnych myśli, które doprowadzały go tylko do jeszcze większego smutku i desperacji. Skupił się na gwiazdach. Mimo często pochmurnej pogody w Surrey ta noc była ciepła, a niebo czyste, ozdobione gwiazdami, które przypominały mu diamenty wszyte w czarny aksamit. Było piękne. Mogłoby się wydawać, że skrywa w sobie miliony tajemnic świata. Mogłyby opowiedzieć tysiące historii.

A może był po prostu samotny. Może desperacko pragnął z kimś porozmawiać. Albo mieć koło siebie kogoś. Kogoś żywego. Kogoś, kto nie będzie go oceniał przez pryzmat jego reputacji, sławy. Niesłusznej zresztą. Gdyby nie poświęcenie jego mamy… Gdyby nie Lily Potter, Harry byłby martwy.

Nastolatek spojrzał na stary budzik, który kiedyś należał do Dudley'a. Północ. Wiedział, że powinien iść spać, bo ciotka Petunia na pewno nie pozwoli mu zostać w łóżku zbyt długo. Jakby nie patrzeć, był idealny do wykonywania prac domowych. Jednak nie był dobry do bycia po prostu człowiekiem.

Przeniósł się na swoje łóżko i posłał ostatnie spojrzenie na nocne niebo. Był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył na ciemnym aksamicie spadającą gwiazdę. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ostatki jego dziecięcych nadziei wypełniły jego serce.

-Chciałbym… Chciałbym by ktoś we wszechświecie był w stanie mnie naprawić… Chciałbym tylko by ktoś mnie naprawił. -wyszeptał chłopiec, wpatrując się w gwiazdę.

Harry położył się na łóżku i skulił się przy ścianie. Pozwolił by płacz po raz kolejny przyniósł do niego sen. W końcu nie była to nowość, od kiedy tylko wrócił z Departamentu Tajemnic.

* * *

 _\- A ty jak się masz? - spytał Puchatek._

 _\- Nie bardzo się mam — odpowiedział Kłapouchy. - Już nie pamiętam czasów, żebym jakoś się miał._

 _Alan Aleksander Milne- Kubuś Puchatek_

* * *

Kiedyś wiedział kim jest. Wiedział co chce robić w życiu, wiedział, jakie miał cele. Miał masę marzeń gotowych do zrealizowania. Masę pomysłów, które chciał wprowadzić w swoje życie. Pełnią siebie wierzył, że pewnego dnia on i jego rodzina będą żyć w lepszym, spokojniejszym świecie. Wierzył, że wojna się skończy i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

Jak bardzo się mylił!

Poświęcił wszystko by walczyć o to, co uważał za słuszne. I stracił to, co było dla niego najcenniejsze. Poznał gorzki smak zdrady oraz bezsilności. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że zaczął znowu normalnie funkcjonować. Pamięta ten czas jak przez mgłę. Gdy próbuje wracać pamięcią do tych wspomnień wszystko jest zamazane i niewyraźne. Jedyna rzecz, którą pamięta bardzo dobrze to rozpacz, która nie chciała go opuścić przez długi czas.

Przypuszczał, że gdyby nie jego przyjaciele, to dawno by już się stoczył na samo dno. To oni sprawili, że potrafił funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. To oni go zmuszali by codziennie rano wstawał z łóżka, czasem tylko po to by z samego rana mógł się upić. To oni wciskali w niego jedzenie, gdy sam nie czuł potrzeby jeść. To oni byli przy nim przez cały czas.

Po tych wszystkich latach był im wdzięczny, naprawdę. Był im wdzięczny za każdym razem, gdy byli dla niego, gdy wypłakiwał wszystkie łzy nad swoją złamaną duszą. Oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, co to to nie. Jednak oni wiedzieli.

Minęło prawie piętnaście lat od dnia, kiedy jego przyjaciele… jego bracia… wzięli go i się nim zaopiekowali. Pomogli mu uleczyć złamane serce. Pomogli mu zrozumieć samego siebie i poukładać swój świat na nowo. Nawet jeśli był to drastycznie inny świat od tego, o którym kiedyś marzył. Wiedział, że nigdy nie odpłaci im się za to, co dla niego zrobili. Jednak był pewien, że będzie próbować do samego końca.

Prawie piętnaście lat temu, jego rodzina została zaatakowana przez szaleńca. A on nie był w stanie ich ochronić. Świadomość tego go zabijała od środka. Pozostawiała w nim pustkę, czasem tylko pojawiał się w nim ogromny smutek. Jego ukochana żona i syn byli martwi, a on przeżył. Nie powinien przeżyć. To oni powinni żyć, a on tej nocy miał umrzeć.

Jednak wciąż trwał w tym świecie, mając u boku tych, którym ufał ponad życie. I za których by swoje życie oddał. Walczył by do ostatniego tchu, gdyby to mogło sprawić, że jego przybrani bracia będą żyć.

Właśnie dlatego, gdy szaleniec zabił jego rodzinę, czuł się tak… Złamany. Był tym człowiekiem, który mógłby poświęcić wszystko dla tych, których kochał, dla tych którymi chciał się opiekować. Tak go wychowano. I nawet jeśli miał wiele wad, to był dobrym i lojalnym człowiekiem.

James Potter oddałby wszystko by jego rodzina przeżyła tamtej nocy. Nawet własne życie. Gdyby tylko oni byli bezpieczni.

Jednak nie byli. James czuł, jak bardzo ich zawiódł. I pamiętał o tym każdego dnia, gdy wstawał do pracy, w każdej chwili, gdy spędzał czas z Remusem i Syriuszem, w każdym momencie, gdy zostawał sam. Świadomość tego, co utracił nawiedzała go cały czas. I mimo że wiele razy próbował zapomnieć, to nie mógł.

Nie był dumny z tego, że przez pierwsze lata po śmierci Lily i Harry'ego upijał się do nieprzytomności. Tylko po to by uciec od emocji, z którymi nie potrafił żyć. By uciec od ciążącego mu na sercu ogromnego poczucia winy.

Często śniła mu się ta noc. Przychodziła do niego w koszmarach, nie pozwalając mu zapomnieć. Jakby rzeczywistość była mniej brutalna, to w snach też nie znajdował ukojenia. Często budził się w środku nocy z krzykiem i łzami. Wtedy Syriusz i Remus byli dla niego. Uspokajali go, dawali mu nadzieję. Ale nigdy nie okłamywali go, że pewnego dnia będzie lepiej. Wiedział, że nie będzie. Nigdy nie będzie lepiej.

-Idziesz James?-usłyszał za sobą głos Remusa, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela, by posłać mu słaby uśmiech. Wracali ze spotkania z Albusem. James jak zwykle był pierwszym, który opuścił gabinet swojego przeszłego dyrektora.

-Chyba zapomniałem coś ze swoich kwater. -skłamał od razu gładko. Potrzebował czasu dla siebie. Szczególnie gdy Voldemort, zabójca jego rodziny wraca do pełni swoich mocy.-Sprawdzę to i wrócę do domu.

Remus przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, by w końcu przytaknąć powoli.

James trzy lata po śmierci swojej rodziny zaczął pracować jako nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. Dzięki temu jeszcze nie zwariował. Sprawiało to, że przez większość roku był w szkole. Zamek zawsze go uspokajał i był jego azylem. Tutaj mógł uciec od rzeczywistości, a Remus i Syriusz mogli go odwiedzać, gdy tylko mieli na to ochotę. W wakacje zaś w trójkę mieszkali w rodzinnym domu Syriusza, na Grimmauld Place. W czasie tych lat byli w stanie zmienić dom do tego stopnia, że wygodnie można w nim było mieszkać.

-Nie guzdraj się zbytnio Jamie.- Wilkołak uśmiechnął się do niego z troską widoczną na jego zmęczonej twarzy. Niedawno była pełnia i Lupin jeszcze nie czuł się najlepiej.

-Spokojnie Remi, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić by Łapa doprowadził cię do szaleństwa.- Na te słowa oboje zaśmiali się cicho.-Jeszcze...-dodał po chwili co wywołało jeszcze większy uśmiech na twarzy jego przyjaciela.

-Przez większą część roku świetnie dajemy sobie radę, kilka minut nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy.- Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, ale widać było, że trochę zmartwienia spadło z jego ramion.

James poczuł w sercu ciepło, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciel nadal się o niego tak bardzo martwi. To było miłe uczucie wiedzieć, że komuś zależy. Mimo echa bólu w swojej duszy cieszył się z towarzystwa swoich kompanów.

Okularnik jeszcze raz obiecał przyjacielowi, że się pośpieszy i skierował się do swoich kwater. Znał tę drogę na pamięć, w czasie roku szkolnego przemierzał te ścieżki niemal codziennie. Teraz jednak były wakacje, więc jego celem nie było złapanie tych, którzy wymykali się ze swoich pokojów wspólnych. Teraz jego celem były jego kwatery. W końcu, jeśli kłamać… To chociaż trzeba dobrze kłamać.

Remus na pewno by zauważył, gdyby James wrócił do domu z pustymi rękami. A James nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć przed Remusem. Ani przed nikim, gdyby James się głębiej nad tym zastanowił.

Wszedł do swojego gabinetu i ruchem różdżki otworzył drzwi do swoich prywatnych komnat. Znalazł się w salonie, który był niewielki, ale przytulny. Ściany były w kolorze błękitu nieba, który ujawniał się w czasie dnia, gdy światło słoneczne wpadało do pokoju przez dwa ogromne okna na jednej ze ścian, ich parapety były tak szerokie, że można było na nich usiąść i podziwiać widok na jezioro. Zasłony, które wisiały w oknach były w kolorze ciepłego brązu. Pomiędzy oknami wisiał wielki obraz przedstawiający złoty znicz na czerwonym tle. Tyłem do okien stała skórzana kanapa, która kolorem pasowała do zasłon, a przed nią stał duży, drewniany kufer, który od wielu lat był wykorzystywany jako stolik do kawy. Po obu stronach stolika stały fotele wykonane w tym samym stylu co kanapa. Cała ta część pokoju była zwrócona do kominka, obok którego znajdowało się wejście do jego kwater. Jedna ze ścian była prawie całkowicie zakryta regałem wypełnionym książkami. Na tej samej ścianie były drzwi do pokoju dla gości. Na drugiej ścianie zaś były dwie pary drzwi. Do jego sypialni i do łazienki.

James lubił swoje komnaty. Było tu przytulnie i czuł się tu bezpiecznie. Kochał siadać w swoim fotelu, oprzeć nogi o swój stolik, który nie był stolikiem i oceniać wypracowania swoich uczniów lub po prostu czytać jakąś ciekawą książkę. Wbrew pozorom James lubił się uczyć, dowiadywać się więcej. A czytanie mu to umożliwiało.

Było to też dobre miejsce, by być odwiedzanym przez przyjaciół, by po prostu usiąść razem i wypić piwo kremowe. Ale najlepsze w jego kwaterach było to, że to było jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógł być całkowicie sobą, a nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Nikt nie pojawiał się tutaj nieproszony.

Zwykle w salonie panował lekki nieporządek taki jak niedopita filiżanka kawy czy sweter rzucony w pośpiechu na fotel. Na stoliku można było zobaczyć masę niesprawdzonych wypracowań lub plany zajęć, które miał prowadzić. To sprawiało, że pomieszczenie było jeszcze bardziej przytulne i zapraszające wszystkich gości. Dziś jednak w salonie panował porządek, jedynie na kufrze pozostał samotny list.

James chwycił stary list do ręki i przemierzył pokój, by usiąść pod oknem i spojrzał na niebo. Nie musiał spoglądać na list, który trzymał. Znał jego treść na pamięć, tak wiele razy już go przeczytał. Pergamin był już lekko żółty i pognieciony, co tylko udowadniało jego wiek i to, że często ktoś czytał jego treść. Schował papier do kieszeni swojej szaty i cicho westchnął, nie odrywając wzroku od gwieździstego nieba.

James często siadał w tym miejscu, gdy musiał pomyśleć. Siadał i obserwował gwiazdy, czasami jezioro. Kiedyś pewnie by zaśmiał się, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział jak często wpadał w takie zamyślenie. Nie uwierzyłby, że jest w stanie mieć takie momenty. Kiedyś nie był taki. Śmierć jego ukochanych zmieniła go w dużo cichszego i spokojniejszego człowieka.

Większość postronnych obserwatorów nie wiedziała jak bardzo mężczyzna się zmienił. A zmienił się ogromnie. Większość myślała, że z nim wszystko jest w porządku, że poradził sobie z tym, co się stało. Jednak tak bardzo się mylili. W każdym momencie swojego samotnego życia walczył ze smutkiem i tęsknotą, z poczuciem winy i bezsilnością.

Siedział tak przez dłuższą chwilę, gapiąc się w niebo. W jego głowie nie było zbyt wiele myśli, po prostu pozwalał sobie czuć. Nie myśleć, ale odczuwać. Jednak z transu wyrwał go widok gwiazdy przemieszczającej się po niebie.

James zamknął oczy i skupił się na chwilę myśląc nad życzeniem. Jak już widzi spadającą gwiazdę, to przez chwilę może poudawać, że jego życzenie się spełni, prawda?

-Chciałbym… Chciałbym by ktoś we wszechświecie był w stanie mnie naprawić… Chciałbym tylko by ktoś mnie naprawił.-powiedział czarodziej i potarł palcami oczy.

To czas by wrócić do domu. Rzucił zaklęcie sprawdzające czas. Właśnie minęła północ.

* * *

 _Uważaj jednak, o czym marzysz, bo marzenia czasem lubią się spełniać. I to niekoniecznie tak, jak byś chciała_

 _Katarzyna Michalak- Sklepik z niespodzianką. Bogusia_

* * *

Ciemność była wszędzie wokół. A wraz z ciemnością cisza, cisza tak przeszywająca, że aż lodowata. W tym miejscu, jeśli można to nazwać miejscem nie było czasu. Było to miejsce, które moglibyśmy nazwać miejscem poza światami, miejscem wyjętym spoza władzy śmiertelników. Jednak gdyby ktoś się tu znalazł, nie mógłby być przestraszony.

Tutaj panowała moc. Czysta i nieskalana złem. Niewinna i łagodna. Opiekuńcza. Moc, która opiekowała się wszystkimi światami, Moc, która była wiecznym obserwatorem. Moc obserwowała, od wielu miliardów lat. Widziała jak ludzie wznoszą się na wyżyny swoich możliwości, widziała jak upadają i załamują się.

Ale Moc bardzo rzadko interweniowała w życie śmiertelników. W końcu nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe, prawda? Gdyby pomagała jednemu, to i kolejnym musiałaby pomagać. Jednak istniało kilka momentów, które pozwalały jej na interwencję.

Moc mogła spełniać życzenia, życzenia wypowiedziane przez istoty o czystych sercach. Życzenia wypowiedziane pod spadającymi gwiazdami, przez które mogła obserwować świat.

Gdy usłyszała życzenie, jedno życzenie wypowiedziane przez dwie istoty… Nie mogła odmówić spełnienia tego życzenia. Dwie istoty, które potrzebowały się wzajemnie by ich życzenie mogło się spełnić. A ona umożliwi spełnienie tego życzenia.

Nie wiedziała, czy to z nudy, czy może z poczucia obowiązku wobec praw, które ustanowiła milenia temu. Ale wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko by spełnić życzenie tych dwóch samotnych, złamanych i zagubionych dusz.

-Obiecuję, że wasze życzenie się spełni.

I wtedy pojawiło się w ciemności światło, które rozjaśniło wszystko jak świeca, by zgasnąć wręcz natychmiast.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Universum i postacie Harry'ego Pottera należy oczywiście do J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 _Wpatrując się w sufit, doszła do wniosku, że może dlatego nie może płakać. Bo jaki był sens rozpaczać, skoro nie miał jej kto pocieszyć? I kiedy nawet samej siebie nie umiała pocieszyć?_ _  
_ _Cassandra Clare – Miasto szkła_

* * *

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie miał siły ani ochoty, by żyć. By udawać, że jakoś daje sobie radę. Nie miał siły, by podnosić się z łóżka, tylko po to, by ubrać na twarz maskę obojętnej uległości. A przecież właśnie tego od niego oczekiwano. Jednak nie miał już na to siły. Był pewien, że kilka słów za dużo, jakiś gest mogą spowodować, że straci nad sobą panowanie.

Jego wujostwo nie umożliwiało mu przeżywania straty w spokojnej, przyjaznej temu atmosferze. Ciągłe komentarze na temat Syriusza, jego rodziców i szkoły doprowadzały go do szału, ale nie było nic co, mógłby zrobić. Sprawiało to, że nie mógł zapomnieć, nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tych myśli. Nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty, szczególnie że jego rodzina poza kąśliwymi uwagami całkowicie go ignorowała.

Obawiał się tego dnia. Wszystkie poprzednie były złe, gorsze zrazu na raz. Było tylko coraz ciężej. Dlaczego ten dzień miałby być inny? Jeszcze rok temu byłby tym uradowany. Jednak teraz z chęcią zająłby się domowymi obowiązkami byle tylko na chwilę oderwać myśli od wspomnień. Byle nie musieć o tym myśleć.

Zastanawiał się, czy może robią to specjalnie. Może uznali, że to będzie dobry sposób na torturowanie go? Całkiem prawdopodobne.

Harry westchnął cicho i podniósł się z łóżka by zabrać rzeczy, w które mógłby się ubrać. Spojrzał na zegarek i skrzywił się widząc, że była dopiero szósta rano. A to była sobota, więc jego rodzina będzie spać jeszcze co najmniej dwie lub trzy godziny. Jednak wczesna godzina miała swoje plusy. Mógłby pójść pod prysznic i jest szansa, że jego krewni nie będą mu w tym przeszkadzać.

I tak rozpoczął się jego dzień. Kolejny z takich samych, nudnych dni.

Prysznic, śniadanie, sprzątanie po śniadaniu, wyjście na spacer przed obiadem, obiad, sprzątanie po obiedzie, kolejny spacer lub czytanie, kolacja, sprzątanie po kolacji i zamknięcie się w swoim pokoju. Tak właśnie wyglądała większość jego dni. I jak tu się dziwić temu, że był znudzony? I jak mu się dziwić, że coraz trudniej mu było nad sobą panować?

Po śniadaniu niestety nie mógł wyjść na spacer, gdyż zaczęło padać. Jakby w końcu pogoda wraz z nim zaczęła opłakiwać śmierć jedynej osoby, która bezwarunkowo się o niego troszczyła. Na swoje nieszczęście musiał zostać w domu, więc na większość dnia schował się w swoim pokoju. Nuda i strach przed zatopieniem się w smutku sprawiła, że zaczął przeglądać podręczniki szkole z zeszłych lat. A to samo w sobie mówi wszystko. Jakby nie patrzeć zielonooki nie był Hermioną. Jednak nie wiedział co innego miałby zrobić. Nie miał przy sobie zbyt dużo innych, ciekawszych książek.

Ucząc się ze starych książek uświadomił sobie jak niewiele wie. Jak ogromne braki w wiedzy miał. Nigdy wcześniej nie słuchał swojej przyjaciółki, gdy próbowała namówić ich na naukę, ale powoli do niego docierało, że miała rację. Może powinien zwracać większą uwagę na swoją edukację. W końcu, po szkole będzie chciał znaleźć ciekawą pracę. Nie, żeby pracy potrzebował.

To nie tak, że Harry od razu zaczął się zmieniać w Hermionę. Jednak uznał, że w przyszłości będzie starał się trochę bardziej, będzie zwracał większą uwagę na zadania domowe i to, co mówią nauczyciele. Nauka zwykle przychodziła mu dość łatwo, zaklęcia, uroki i klątwy opanowywał w miarę szybko. Największym jego problemem była teoria. Zwykle to było po prostu dla niego zbyt nudne, by mógł skupiać na tym całą swoją uwagę.

Wszelkim wyjątkiem od tego były Eliksiry. Tego chyba nigdy nie zdoła dobrze opanować ani w teorii, ani w praktyce. Jednak to wszystko wina Snape'a. Nietoperz nie umiał dobrze uczyć, a z jego nienawiścią skupioną na sobie Harry nie miał wcale łatwiej.

Wieczorem z pokoju wywabił go zapach obiadu. Zszedł na dół, by ujrzeć krewnych kończących posiłek. Wuj Vernon i Dudley rzucili mu zirytowane spojrzenia, jakby byli wściekli, że zielonooki w ogóle istnieje, ale nastolatek robił wszystko by je ignorować. Był głodny, a nie warto się maltretować… nimi.

-Nałóż sobie i posprzątaj potem po kolacji.-powiedziała do niego z chłodnym spokojem ciotka. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Już dawno przywykł do tego, że nie żywi do niego żadnych cieplejszych uczuć. Kiedyś w podstawówce narysował dla niej laurkę z okazji Dnia Matki. Było na niej dużo kwiatów i napis „Wszystkiego najlepszego Ciociu Petunio!". Gdy chłopiec wręczył jej rysunek, kobieta zacisnęła mocno wargi, powiedziała chłodne podziękowanie, a następnego dnia rano podarek był już w koszu.

Chyba wtedy był moment, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ta kobieta nigdy go nie pokocha.

-Oczywiście, ciociu.-odpowiedział jej po chwili i szybko nałożył sobie jedzenie, z którym usiadł do stołu. Jego rodzina szybko opuściła po tym kuchnię. Harry tylko westchnął cicho i zaczął jeść swoją pieczeń z ziemniakami.

Pomyślał sobie, że już w następnym roku nie będzie musiał z nimi wytrzymać całych wakacji, że jeśli przetrwa ten rok to będzie już dorosłym czarodziejem, który nie będzie od nikogo innego zależny. Ta myśl była dziwnie pokrzepiająca.

Może, gdy skończy Hogwart będzie mógł uciec od tej cholernej wojny. Lub chociaż powstrzymać innych przed umieraniem za niego. Nie chciał już nikogo więcej narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Stracił zbyt wiele osób i nie chciał stracić kolejnych, których kocha, na których mu zależy.

Nie będzie więcej Syriuszów. Nie będzie więcej poświęceń za niego. Nie pozwoli na to.

Zerknął za okno i westchnął cicho. Niedługo miał zapaść zmrok. A gdy on tylko znowu znajdzie się w swoim pokoju, otulony aksamitnym płaszczem nocy, będzie mógł zagłębić się w swoim smutku po raz kolejny. Noc właśnie tak na niego działała, była jedynym momentem, gdy pozwalał sobie na przeżywanie tych wszystkich destrukcyjnych emocji.

W końcu otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i nalał sobie szklankę wody przed rozpoczęciem sprzątania. Nie miał dużo pracy. Wraz ze zmywaniem wszystko zamie mu najwyżej kilkanaście minut, a potem będzie mógł powoli zakończyć ten dzień. Wiedział, że po nim przyjdzie kolejny, tak samo nudny i trudny. Zastanawiał się, kiedy będzie mógł odwiedzić Norę. Tam na pewno panowała weselsza atmosfera.

Chociaż wśród Wesley'ów wszyscy mogą męczyć go za bardzo i ciągle przypominać co się stało. Nikt nie będzie miał złych zamiarów oczywiście, ale próbując się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest będą tylko przypominać o minionych wydarzeniach. A on wolałby zapomnieć. Chociaż nie wierzył, że jest to możliwe.

W trakcie zmywania poczuł wokół coś dziwnego. Uczucie było takie jakby ktoś nagle odciął mu dopływ powietrza i uderzył go mocno w brzuch. Poczuł od tego mdłości. Jednak uczucie minęło, pozostawiając po sobie tylko zmartwienie i przeczucie, że co było nie tak.

Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził, czy ma w kieszeni różdżkę. Na szczęście ją miał. I tak nie mógł jej używać, ale wiedząc, że ma ją przy sobie czuł się pewniej.

Oczywiście mógł być paranoikiem. W końcu to tylko dziwne coś… Mogło mu się zrobić słabo, po prostu. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego. W końcu jednak zdecydował, że to jest jego paranoja. Bo cóż innego? A może to próbował sobie wmówić.

I wtedy usłyszał huk.

Dźwięk dochodził z przedpokoju, więc szybko wyjrzał z kuchni i przeraził się tym, co zobaczył. Drzwi od impetu uderzenia zmieniły się w drzazgi, a framuga została wyrwana ze swojego miejsca. W ogromnej dziurze w ścianie zobaczył białe maski śmierciożerców i ich czarne szaty. Przeklął pod nosem i chwycił za różdżkę. Z salonu wyjrzał wściekły wuj i zbladł, gdy zobaczył swojego siostrzeńca i śmierciożercę celujących w siebie.

-Uciekajcie!- wrzasnął Harry i wyczarował niewerbalnie tarczę powstrzymując kilka zaklęć wysłanych w stronę siebie i wuja. Na szczęście otyły mężczyzna posłuchał tym razem.

Śmierciożerców było trzech. Dalej utrzymując tarczę wycofał do kuchni. Zobaczył przez okno, że jego krewni już uciekali z domu boczną ścieżką prowadzącą przez ogród. Miał nadzieję, że uda im się uciec. Nie chciał być powodem ich śmierci. Postacie w pelerynach podążyły za nim.

I wtedy posypały się klątwy. Nie wiedział ile wysłał w ich stronę drętwot, expeliarmusów, ile zaklęć tnących i wszystkiego, co tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć. Starał się unikać zaklęć lecących w jego stronę, ale nie zawsze było to możliwe. Oni zaś odbijali wszystkie jego ataki.

-Czarny Pan chce cię martwego Potter! Nie utrudniaj nam tego. - powiedział najwyższy ze śmierciożerców. Harry nie rozpoznawał jego głosu. Ale czy to ma znaczenie? Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle poczuł jak coś rozcina mu ramię, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to zabolało.

-Incarcerous!- wycelował w śmierciożercę stojącego najbardziej po lewej, a tego oplotły wyczarowane liny i nie mógł się ruszyć. W tym czasie Harry rzucił się, by schować się za rogiem.

-No dalej Potter. W końcu jesteś Gryfonem. Trochę odwagi.- zaśmiał się trzeci.

Ale nie jest głupi. Jeśli podda się od razu nie ma żadnych szans. Jednak jeśli to przeciągnie, to może i będzie ciężko poraniony, ale jest prawdopodobieństwo, że w jakiś sposób o ataku dowie się zakon i profesor Dumbledore. To by zaś oznaczało, że ma szansę na przeżycie.

Jednak szybko targnęły nim wątpliwości. Czy na pewno chce, żeby ktoś go ratował? Czy chce narażać innych na niebezpieczeństwo?

Odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Musi przetrwać jak najdłużej. Chociażby dla swoich krewnych. By dać im szansę na ucieczkę. To czy na to zasługiwali po tych wszystkich latach to inna sprawa.

Wyskoczył zza ściany za którą się ukrywał w momencie, gdy jeden z atakujących ją wysadził. Harry poczuł odłamki uderzające o jego ciało. Gdyby nie ruszył się z miejsca obrażenia byłby ogromne.

Kolejny raz posypały się klątwy, kilka z nich w niego uderzyło wywołując ból i krwawienie z wielu części ciała. Ale nie poddawał się i próbował odpowiadać, ale jego szkolny zakres zaklęć był ubogi w porównaniu do nich. Miał też mniej doświadczenia. Czuł, że przegra tak czy inaczej.  
Zaś wieczne chowanie się za tarczą też nie wystarczało. To było wykańczające magicznie cały czas podtrzymywać tarczę, a wielu zaklęć i tak nie mogła zatrzymać.

-Daj się zaprowadzić przed oblicze Czarnego Pana, Potter.-spokojny głos przebił się przez dźwięk rzucanych klątw. Był to ten sam, który odezwał się na samym początku. Jednak zielonooki nie miał zamiaru się poddawać ani z nimi dyskutować. Żałował tylko, że nie może się stąd aportować.

Starał się coś wymyślić. Dyskretnie patrzył co mógłby zrobić, by ich powstrzymać. I wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Nie wierzył, żeby to się udało, ale była szansa.

-Bombarda!-wycelował zaklęcie w sufit nad atakującymi mając nadzieję, że to chociaż na chwilę ich powstrzyma. Spadł na nich sufit i meble, ale to ich nie powstrzymało. Jednak dało mu chwilę czasu, by pobiec do swojego pokoju. Będąc na schodach usłyszał, że śmierciożercy już się otrząsnęli i ruszyli za nim.

Wpadł do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął miotłę. Szybkim zaklęciem spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy, zmniejszył kufer i schował go do kieszeni. Słyszał ich na schodach, przeklinali go głośno. Dobrze im tak. Z chęcią będzie dla nich wrzodem na tyłku. Wysadził okno w swoim pokoju i wskoczył na miotłę. Gdy tylko odbił się od podłogi wyleciał przez okno. Był już w powietrzu, gdy zerknął za siebie.

W tym momencie uderzyły w niego trzy klątwy, a chłopiec stracił przytomność. Zanim wraz z miotłą uderzył w ziemię po prostu zniknął.

* * *

 _Jest takie słowo, które nie ma angielskiego odpowiednika. Pochodzi z języka portugalskiego. Saudade. Wiesz, co oznacza? To jakby... to słowo nie ma dokładnej definicji. Opisuje raczej uczucie... obezwładniającego smutku. Uczucie, które pojawia się, kiedy człowiek zda sobie sprawę z tego, że utracił coś na zawsze i że nigdy już tego nie odzyska_ _  
_ _Alexandra Bracken-Mroczne umysły_

* * *

James wiedział od samego początku, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. W zasadzie to był fatalny pomysł i zastanawiał się, dlaczego próbuje się dodatkowo torturować. To było wiadome, że to doprowadzi go znowu do tego stanu wiecznego smutku. Nie wiedział co go tu przywiodło tego wieczoru. Pewne przeczucie, że powinien tu przyjść.

Powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, że wróci niedługo, że wybiera się tylko na spacer. Był pewien, że gdyby wiedzieli gdzie postanowił się wybrać próbowaliby go zatrzymać lub przynajmniej iść z nim. Jednak James czuł, że powinien przyjść tu sam.

Wcześniej James nie odwiedzał grobów swojej rodziny sam. Nigdy sam. Zawsze z Remusem i Syriuszem. Nie potrafił się do tego zebrać, a wiadome było, że mógłby się załamać. Cholera, był tego pewien na sto procent. Więc dlaczego do licha postanowił tu przyleźć?

Spojrzał na bramę cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka i poczuł ból chwytający go za serce. Poczucie straty uderzyło w niego z ogromną siłą. To nie było właściwe przychodzić tutaj w tym wieku, do tych osób. W końcu był jeszcze młodym człowiekiem. Miał dopiero trzydzieści sześć lat, a w świecie czarodziejów nie było dziwnym żyć przez nawet i dwieście. Powinien mieć całe życie przed sobą. Powinien mieć masę dzieci, którymi mógłby się zajmować i je rozpieszczać. Powinien mieć obok siebie rodzinę, którą mógłby kochać.

Gdyby nie ta przeklęta przepowiednia! Gdyby nie ta przeklęta wojna!

Jednak przed Jamesem nie było zbyt wiele planów. Nie sądził, że mógłby poślubić inną kobietę i mieć z nią dzieci. Nikt nie mógł zastąpić jego słodkiej Lily. Tak samo, jak nikt nie mógł zastąpić Harry'ego. Po ich stracie nie sądził, że może wpuścić do swojego serca kogoś jeszcze. Możliwe, że nigdy nie będzie umieć.

Przypuszczał, że pozostanie w Hogwarcie, ucząc. Kiedyś by nie pomyślał o czymś takim. Jednak czasy się zmieniły, a James nie wiedział co innego miałby ze sobą zrobić. A nic nierobienie nie było opcją, to by tylko doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Obecna sytuacja przynajmniej pomagała mu jakoś funkcjonować.

Przeszedł ścieżką pomiędzy płytami nagrobnymi. Powoli zbliżał się do swojego celu. Nie chciał zobaczyć tego znajomego widoku. Za każdym razem modlił się w duchu o to, by to był tylko zły sen. Jeśli to był sen, to nigdy się z niego nie obudził. Pragnął się obudzić. Potrzebował się obudzić.

Jednak to by nigdy nie nastąpiło. Jego rzeczywistość tak wyglądała.

W końcu stanął przed swoim celem i spojrzał na dwie jasne płyty nagrobne. Widoczne na nich imiona sprawiły, że oczy zaszły mu łzami, ale nie pozwolił im spłynąć po swojej twarzy. Nie będzie płakał, nie po raz kolejny. Wydawało się mu, że łzy skończyły się mu dawno temu. Jego serce jednak udowadniało mu, że wcale nie.

Jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarował dwie róże, jedną białą i jedną czerwoną. Czerwoną położył na grobie swojej żony a białą na grobie synka. Zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce.

Tęsknił za nimi. Tęsknił za rodziną, ciepłem wesołego i spokojnego domu. Tęsknił za przytulaniem Lily i Harry'ego. Tęsknił za ich śmiechem roznoszącym się po domu. Tęsknił za ich głosami pełnymi życia i wesołości. Tęsknił za beztroską i nadzieją, którą oni mu dawali.

Stał w miejscu przez kilka minut. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w dwa zadbane groby, ale on ich nie widział. Przed oczami miał zupełnie inny obraz. Obraz swojej rodziny. Swoich ukochanych. Minęło piętnaście lat, a on nadal mógł wyobrazić sobie ich twarze jakby widzieli się wczoraj. Dalej pamiętał. I nigdy nie będzie chciał tego zapomnieć.

Nie, żeby był w stanie.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął się smutno.

-Przepraszam.-wyszeptał cicho, ale cisza, w której się znajdował sprawiła, że mógłby to być krzyk.- Nie zdołałem was ochronić. Tak bardzo przepraszam, że was zawiodłem. Oddałbym wszystko, by tylko móc to naprawić.-Jego głos był cichy i przepełniony szczerością, troską, tęsknotą oraz bólem.

James rzeczywiście miał to na myśli. Byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, byle tylko móc być tutaj razem z nimi. Gdyby istniał jakiś sposób, zaryzykowałby. Gdyby tylko móc ich odzyskać.

Po chwili westchnął głęboko i spuścił głowę wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Wiedział, że powinien wracać do przyjaciół, do domu. Czuł jednak ścisk w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o tym, by się odwrócić i tak po prostu odejść. Nie wiedział czemu. Zwykle chciał uciec stąd jak najszybciej się da. Zwykle strata przytłaczała go za bardzo.

Dziś jednak nie umiał się zmusić, by odejść.

W końcu zebrał w sobie całą swoją determinację i odwrócił się od grobów. Przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę głównej ścieżki, gdy nagle usłyszał jakby coś… lub ktoś upadł. Rozejrzał się od razu unosząc różdżkę, będąc gotowym do ataku w każdym momencie.

To, co zobaczył było przerażające, ale nie niebezpieczne. Był to chłopiec, cały we krwi, a jego ubrania były potargane. Podszedł do niego i kucnął przy nim, jednak cały czas zachowywał ostrożność. W końcu nie miał pojęcia kto to jest. Nastolatek nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście, maksymalnie szesnaście lat. Był drobny i blady. James sięgnął po lewe ramię chłopca i sprawdził je dokładnie. Nie było na nim Mrocznego Znaku.

Mężczyzna sprawdził puls chłopcu i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że chłopiec żyje. Gdy przyglądał się mu przez chwilę dostrzegł też, że oddycha.

Chłopiec miał ciemne włosy, ale nie dało się określić ich koloru w lekkiej ciemności cmentarza. Na jego twarzy jednak można było dostrzec ból i niepokój. Na jego nosie widać było okrągłe okulary. Starszy okularnik zastanawiał się jak chłopiec ich nie zgubił w czasie tego, co musiał przeżyć. Obok niego leżała Błyskawica, czyżby chłopiec spadł? James nie miał pojęcia.

Powinien zabrać go do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca, by ktoś mógł go uzdrowić. Hogwart? Święty Mung? A może kwatera główna? Nie miał pojęcia, chłopiec najprawdopodobniej został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców. W tym czasie było to prawdopodobne. Gdzie są jego rodzice? Opiekunowie? Te pytania zadawał sobie James, gdy rzucał na niego zaklęcia ograniczające utratę krwi i kilka diagnostycznych.

Chłopiec został trafiony kilkoma okropnymi klątwami, jednak nie było to tak straszne, by od razu zabierać go do szpitala lub do Poppy. Razem z Remusem i Syriuszem powinni sobie poradzić ze stanem zdrowia chłopca. I nie narażą go na problemy z ministerstwem.

Ściągnął chłopcu okulary i schował je do kieszeni. Miotłę zmniejszył i zrobił to samo. Podniósł chłopca do pozycji siedzącej, oparł jego plecy o swoją klatkę piersiową i aportował się przed drzwi Grimmauld Place. Otworzył drzwi machnięciem różdżki. Zaraz po tym podniósł chłopca i wszedł z nim ostrożnie do środka, a gazowe lampy rozświetliły przedsionek.

-Remi! Syriusz! Chodźcie tu zaraz! Potrzebuję pomocy!-wrzasnął na cały dom nie przejmując się, że obudzi portret matki Syriusza, Walburgię Black. Chłopiec potrzebował pomocy. A on sam miał zbyt małą wiedzę, by sobie poradzić z jego obrażeniami.

Od razu usłyszał kroki na schodach, jego przyjaciele widocznie się śpieszyli. Wszedł z chłopcem do salonu i ułożył go na kanapie, gdzie najłatwiej będzie można się nim zająć. W tej samej chwili jego dwaj przyjaciele wpadli do pokoju.

-Co się stało James?-zapytał pospiesznie Syriusz, który lustrował Jamesa wzrokiem jakby szukając na nim obrażeń. Jednak na okularniku była tylko krew, krew nieprzytomnego chłopca.

-On potrzebuje pomocy.-powiedział spokojniej i spojrzał na chłopca leżącego na kanapie. Przywołał do siebie eliksiry, które mogą się im przydać w leczeniu chłopca.

Remus od razu kucnął koło niego i sięgnął najpierw po esencję dyptamu, by wyleczyć najgłębsze cięcia na ciele chłopca. W tym czasie James rzucił kilka zaklęć pomagających złagodzić skutki klątw, którymi oberwał chłopiec.

Starszy okularnik zauważył, że Syriusz wrócił do pokoju. Kiedy zdążył wyjść? Nie miał pojęcia, ale w rękach miał miskę z wodą i czystą szmatkę, by można było obmyć chłopca. Black uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

-Co się stało temu dzieciakowi?- zapytał zatroskany.

-Nie mam pojęcia. W zasadzie spadł mi z nieba. Sprawdziłem, nie ma Mrocznego Znaku.-westchnął James i pierwszy raz przyjrzał się twarzy chłopca. Tak jak i reszta jego ciała była we krwi, ale można było zobaczyć wręcz arystokratyczne kości policzkowe i jasną, wręcz bladą cerę. Miał w swojej twarzy jakąś znajomą miękkość, łagodność. Ciemne, rozczochrane włosy sprawiały, że chłopiec wydawał się podobny do niego…

-Dostał masą klątw.-przyznał wilkołak i spojrzał na nich, większość ran chłopca była uleczona, albo nie wyglądała już tak źle.- I spadł chyba z niezbyt dużej wysokości, ale miał połamane żebro. Uleczyłem to już, jednak powinien być ostrożny.

Na twarzy najbardziej racjonalnego z nich była widoczna ewidentna troska. Wielu w tych dniach trafiało w tym stanie do szpitala i a część młodych ludzi całkowicie znikała z powierzchni ziemi. Zakon starał się im pomagać, ale nie zawsze było to możliwe.

-Najprawdopodobniej te cholerne śmierciojady. Nikt nie jest teraz bezpieczny.-westchnął Black i usiadł koło chłopca na kanapie. Zanurzył szmatkę w wodzie, by zaraz potem delikatnie przemyć twarz chłopca. Był jednak zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Nastolatek wyglądał jak dużo mniejsza, delikatniejsza wersja jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Sapnął zaskoczony, gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił.

-Co jest Syri?-zapytał James i wraz z Remusem spojrzeli na niego i chłopca.

-Jamie, nie sklonowałeś się przypadkiem?-zapytał zmartwiony psi animag, ale w jego głosie było słychać też lekkie rozbawienie.

Trzej przyjaciele przyglądali się chłopcu, który rzeczywiście wyglądał jak James. W tym momencie chłopiec skrzywił i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Ktoś, kto znał Pottera bez problemu by powiedział, że nawet ta czynność brzmi u nich podobnie.

-Kto to jest?-zastanowił się głośno Lupin i spojrzał na zmartwione twarze przyjaciół.

-Nie mam pojęcia, ale trzeba powiadomić Albusa.-przyznał w końcu okularnik. -Jak się obudzi ktoś będzie musiał go przesłuchać. Jego rodzina na pewno się o niego martwi.

Wiedzieli, że miał rację. Do czasu przesłuchania chłopca będą musieli się wstrzymać ze swoją ciekawością. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że chłopiec nie okaże się ich największą pomyłką. James zareagował instynktownie, ale nie wiadomo jakie konsekwencje może to mieć.

* * *

 _Jak ktoś może mieć taką moc, by sprawić, że drugi człowiek rozpada się na tysiące kawałków albo doświadcza uczucia pełni?_ _  
_ _Lauren Oliver–Requiem_

* * *

W końcu wszystko było tak, jak być powinno. Teraz to oni muszą zdecydować, czy spełnią swoje życzenia. Ona dała im możliwość. Zajęło jej to trochę planowania, trochę interwencji w działania tych śmiesznych… sojuszników tego dziwacznego człowieka, który zniszczył swoją duszę.

Jednak nie żałowała ani chwili swojej pracy. Wiedziała, że ta część była najprostsza w całej tej sytuacji. Teraz będzie tylko trudniej. W końcu dwie bardzo silne osobowości będą musiały zaakceptować siebie na nowo, na nowo się siebie nauczyć. Potrzebowali się, to było jasne. Jednak pozostawało pytanie, czy będą umieli to zauważyć?

Wiedziała też, że pojawi się z ich strony dużo pytań. W swoim czasie odpowie na nie wszystkie, ale teraz postanowiła im dać czas. Sami będą musieli wykonać większość, by to się udało.

Miała nadzieję, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Nie chciała się za bardzo mieszać, ale jeśli ktoś postanowi zrujnować jej niewielką rozrywkę w spełnianiu życzeń tych dwóch czystych dusz to się zdenerwuje. A gdy masz do czynienia z Mocą… Powiedzmy, że lepiej zostać po jej lepszej stronie.

A Albus Dumbledore na pewno będzie próbował mieszać w tym wszystkim. Stary czarodziej był znany ze swoich manipulacji i planów, którymi nigdy się nie dzielił. A to często doprowadzało do katastrof. A ona będzie musiała mu przeszkodzić w tym wszystkim. Jeszcze nie wiedziała co zrobi, ale na pewno będzie robiła wszystko by dyrektor się nie wtrącał w jej działania.

W końcu byli jej obecną rozrywką. I byli pod jej opieką.

To nie powinno być trudne, by przystosować wszystkich do swojej woli. W zasadzie to by też było łatwe. Jednak nic by nie znaczyło. Śmiertelnicy odkrywają świat najlepiej dzięki swojej wolnej woli i najlepiej się uczą popełniając błędy. Musiała więc być dyskretna, delikatnie różne rzeczy sugerować, dawać im okazję do zmian i podejmowania dobrych decyzji.

Było to bardzo rzadkie, naprawdę, ale polubiła tych dwóch… chłopców jakby nie było. Przynajmniej dla niej. W jej oczach byli dziećmi, dziećmi świata, który kiedyś pomagała tworzyć. Nie powinna nikogo faworyzować, naprawdę.

Jednak nie umiała się powstrzymać przed podziwianiem ich czystych serc gotowych, by pomagać innym, ich odwagi i zaangażowania w to, co wierzą. Oboje byli szlachetni. I oboje przeżyli okropne rzeczy.

Może dlatego oprócz dania im szansy postanowiła im pomóc. Postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, by im w tym wszystkim pomóc. By na nowo mogli zbudować ten świat.

Jednak zanim to nastąpi czeka ich wszystkich dużo pracy. A ona nie mogła się doczekać by zobaczyć jak napiszą swoją historię.


	3. Rozdział 3

**saphira849** _:Dziękuję Ci bardzo, za komentarz. Postaram się znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie chciał sprawdzać to opowiadanie, jednak na razie muszę działać sama. Mam jednak nadzieję, że z czasem nauczę się popełniać coraz mniej błędów._

* * *

 **Świat Harry'ego Pottera, oraz postacie należą do J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Czasami niektóre rzeczy... powinny zostać dla nas tajemnicą, wiesz? Ludzie szukają odpowiedzi i nie zawsze dostają takie, które im się podobają. Czasami prawda jest gorsza niż kłamstwo.  
Jennifer L. Armentrout – Onyks

* * *

James czekał z niecierpliwością na przybycie wszystkich z Zakonu. Kilka osób już wraz z nim, Remusem i Syriuszem czekała na dyrektora i resztę w kuchni. Wśród nich panowała nieprzyjemna, napięta cisza.

A wszystko przez jednego chłopca, który spadł Jamesowi z nieba. Dosłownie.

Po tym, jak przenieśli chłopca do jednego z pokojów na piętrze, skontaktowali się przez sieć Fiuu z Albusem. Ich stary dyrektor powiedział im, że zwoła zebranie i wszyscy przedyskutują sprawę nastolatka. Dyrektor zapewnił też Jamesa, że dobrze zrobił zabierając chłopca do kwatery głównej, a nie do Świętego Munga. W tych czasach nie wiadomo po czyjej stronie są niektórzy uzdrowiciele. U nich przynajmniej chłopiec będzie bezpieczny. No i możliwe, że nastolatek będzie miał jakieś przydatne dla nich informacje.

James nie wiedział jak się czuć w związku z chłopcem. Wraz ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że dzieciak jest niesamowicie podobny do Jamesa. To było dezorientujące, bo mógłby uchodzić za dużo młodszego brata Pottera lub nawet za jego syna. Jakby nie patrzeć chłopiec był w wieku jego synka…

To sprawiało, że James się obawiał. A co jeśli Lord Voldemort chce sobie w ten sposób z nimi pogrywać? Co, jeśli to pułapka? Zadawał sobie cały czas te pytania i mógł się założyć o galeona, że Remus i Syriusz myślą o tym samym, że też się martwią chłopcem.

Jednak najważniejszym pytaniem było kim chłopiec jest i jak na nich zareaguje.

Może nie powinien był chłopca tu przyprowadzać? Przecież to może się okropnie skończyć. Obaw miał chyba tysiące, a większość związana była z niedawno uratowanym chłopcem. Jednak gdy zadawał sobie pytanie, czy mógłby zostawić tego młodego człowieka na pastwę losu, to był pewien, że miałby wyrzuty sumienia.

W końcu James nie miał serca z kamienia. Chociaż Snape na pewno by się z tym nie zgodził.

Jednak można wierzyć w różne rzeczy, ale James był dobrym człowiekiem. Czasami trochę zagubionym, czasami zbyt mściwym i zazdrosnym, ale był dobrą osobą. Lata nauczyły go pokory, nauczyły go życia. Najwięcej nauczyła go strata jego rodziny… ale nie powinien o tym myśleć.

Podniósł oczy na ludzi zbierających się w kuchni i uśmiechnął się na widok Artura Wesley'a i jego najstarszych synów. Rudy mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. James rozejrzał się bardziej i zobaczył Poppy Pomfrey, profesor McGonagall, Emmeline Vance, Hestię Jones, Kingsley'a, Digle'a, Fletchera i Snape'a. Longbottomowie czekali z nimi od samego początku, więc nie musiał ich liczyć.

Brakowało tylko braci Dumbledore, a, jako że Aberforth pewnie się nie pojawi… To jedyną brakującą osobą był sam Albus.

-Zawsze na niego czekamy.-usłyszał mamrotanie Tonks i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Jakby nie patrzeć, Dora miała rację. Albus był najczęściej ostatnią osobą na zebraniach.

-Myślę, że on to robi specjalnie, Nymphadora.-zaśmiał się Syriusz, który siedział obok Pottera, a naprzeciwko Tonks. Kobieta posłała mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale Black tylko posłał jej piękny uśmiech.

Cholera, przez chwilę wydawać by się mogło, że to zwykłe spotkanie przyjaciół.

-Ty lepiej uważaj, bo jak cię przeklnę Black to przez tydzień się nie pozbierasz.- różowo włosa powiedziała i posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że chodzi o imię którego jego najlepszy przyjaciel użył.

James naprawdę ją rozumiał. Jej imię było super, ale mogłoby przeszkadzać. Szczególnie gdy jest z tobą na zawsze. Dlatego okularnik nie rozumiał, tych dziwnych imion dla czystokrwistych czarodziei. Ich imiona często były dziwaczne. On wolał swoje, zwykłe, niewyróżniające się imię. W ten sposób łatwiej go zapominać, jeśli jest oczywiście taka potrzeba.

W tym momencie do kuchni wkroczył dyrektor. Jego szaty były w kolorze ciemnego, wyróżniającego się fioletu. Miały na sobie też jakieś wzory, James nie chciał skupić się wystarczająco by go zidentyfikować, ale były jaskrawo żółte. W ten sposób nie można było przeoczyć tego starego, potężnego czarodzieja.

-Witajcie!-uśmiechnął się do nich z tym swoim błyskiem w oku. Wydawało się, że jego ex-profesor jest w świetnym humorze. -Przepraszam, was za to nagłe przesunięcie terminu zebrania, ale prócz naszych normalnych spraw będziemy też omawiać… Sytuację dużo delikatniejszą.-przyznał siwy mężczyzna i usiadł z nimi przy stole. Jednak nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

Potem wszystko zaczęło dziać się bardzo szybko. Albus omawiał z nimi ostatnią wyprawę Hagrida do gigantów, która na szczęście nie skończyła się źle dla gajowego. Giganci nie chcą się mieszać w tę wojnę, przynajmniej jak na razie. To były dobre wieści. Za chwilę zaś wypytywał Remusa o stosunki z brytyjskimi watahami wilkołaków.

Wszystko to było nudne dla Jamesa. Wiedział, że to ważne, ale on zdecydowanie wolał działać. Dyplomacja i powolne pozyskiwanie sojuszników nie było jego działką. Na szczęście.

Pierwszy temat, który go rzeczywiście zainteresował był o samym Voldemorcie i jego śmierciożercach. Było kilka ataków z sesjami tortur, ale bez trwałych uszkodzeń, porwań czy zabójstw. To też była dobra wieść. Kilka nowych, możliwych lokalizacji ataków. Jednak ciągle nic, co mogłoby zbliżyć ich do pokonania tego… mordercy.

Przerażało go to. Przerażało go to, że nie ma żadnych perspektyw zbliżających ich do wygranej. Co, jeśli to przegrana walka? Przecież połowa Ministerstwa już była zależna od Czarnego Pana. Niewielu miało odwagę stanąć przeciwko temu człowiekowi.

Wiedział, że nie spocznie, dopóki Voldemort nie zniknie, a Harry i Lily nigdy nie będą pomszczeni. Może to odda mu część jego dawno zapomnianego spokoju.

Ile śmierci można uniknąć pozbywając się jednego człowieka. Potężnego, ale takiego, który na początku był zupełnie taki jak oni. Musi być sposób by go pokonać. Musi.

-Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musimy omówić.-usłyszał głos Albusa, który wyrwał go z jego przemyśleń. Spojrzał na dyrektora i westchnął cicho. Wiedział, o czym będzie mówił czarodziej. I czuł, że co najmniej kilka osób będzie go obwiniać o narażanie sekretu, jakim był Zakon.

Przypomniał sobie chłopca, którego tu przyniósł i od razu poczuł pewność, że zrobił dobrze. Było to tylko mgliste przeczucie, ale uderzyło w niego potężnie. Chłopiec potrzebował go. Nie mógł go tam zostawić na śmierć lub na pastwę szukających go śmierciożerców.

-Ataki na młode osoby w naszym społeczeństwie są coraz częstsze.-podjął Albus po chwili ciszy.-Święty Mung wielu z nich odmawia bardziej specjalistycznej pomocy i leczy ich tylko pobieżnie. Ministerstwo zaś nie potrafi zapewnić im odpowiedniej ochrony.- smutek na twarzy mężczyzny był jasny i dobrze widoczny. James czuł się podobnie.

Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół i towarzyszy. Znał ich od dawna i wiedział, że wszyscy podzielają jego i dyrektora smutek. Na kilku twarzach dostrzegł determinację, a na innych bezsilność. I każdą z tych reakcji rozumiał lepiej niż może powinien.

-Co chcesz byśmy z tym zrobili?-zapytał zdeterminowany Szalonooki Moody. Widać było jego złość. James przypomniał sobie, że były Auror nie widział sposobu na zmianę sytuacji. Rozmawiali o tym jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu.

-Zastanawiam się po prostu, czy jest rozwiązanie tego problemu.-powiedział dyrektor ze stoickim spokojem.

-Nie ma rozwiązania!-uniósł się Frank, a James poczuł zdziwienie.

Jednak jego zdziwienie nie trwało długo. Frank był przede wszystkim ojcem. Rozumiał zmartwienie rodziców, rozumiał miłość do dziecka. James poczuł falę smutku. Jego mały Harry…

-Musi być jakiś sposób.-odezwała się Tonks. Jej głos był spokojny a łagodne rysy zabarwione zmartwieniem.

Po tym zapadła cisza. Reszta członków zakonu nie odzywała się. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to jest trudny temat.

James poczuł na sobie spojrzenie dyrektora, wydawało mu się ono ponaglające. Od razu zrozumiał aluzję, że powinien zacząć mówić.

-Byłem dzisiaj w Dolinie Godryka.-powiedział w końcu, a ludzie siedzący przy stole spojrzeli na niego z ostrożnością, ale i ciekawością.-Kiedy wracałem do domu, za mną na ziemię spadł cały zakrwawiony chłopiec. W czasie upadku połamał sobie kilka kości. Nie wiem skąd się tam wziął, nie wiem też kim jest. Wiedziony jednak przeczuciem zabrałem go do kwatery...-na to kilka osób wypuściło z siebie sapnięcia oburzenia. Dedalus Digle nawet wymamrotał „Chcesz nas wszystkich narazić na niebezpieczeństwo?", ale Potter starał się tym nie przejmować.-…a wraz z Remusem i Syriuszem go uleczyliśmy. Jest u góry, nieprzytomny.

James przerwał, zastanawiając się, czy powinien im powiedzieć, że chłopiec wygląda jak jego młodsza kopia. Przerwał mu jednak Syriusz.

-Wszystko wygląda na to, że dzieciak uciekł przed śmierciożercami. A jeżeli od nich uciekał, to nie powinien być dla nas niebezpieczeństwem.-Black spojrzał na niego i posłał mu pełen wsparcia uśmiech. Poczuł jak sam się na to uśmiecha. -Do tego młody wygląda jak szesnastoletnia wersja Jamesa.

-To fakt. Są prawie identyczni.-dodał od razu Remus.

-Może są rodziną? Są jeszcze jacyś Potterowie, James?-zapytał go po tym Artur.

Pytanie wybiło z rytmu okularnika. Czy był jeszcze jakiś Potter poza nim? Nie miał pojęcia. Może wujek Charles i ciocia Dorea przed śmiercią oddali gdzieś swoje dziecko? Albo miał jakichś dalszych krewnych?

Mimo że obecnie był Lordem Potterem i odzyskał przez lata miejsce w Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestce Ósemce i miejsce w Wizengamocie, to nigdy nie sprawdził, czy poza nim pozostał ktoś żywy poza nim z jego rodziny, ale jakby się nad tym zastanowić… To jest możliwe. Jednak kim są rodzice chłopca? Gdzie oni są?

-Nigdy nie zwracałem na to uwagi, Arturze. Jednak jest to możliwe. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wuj Charles i ciocia Dorea przed śmiercią schowali gdzieś swojego syna.-przyznał spokojnie.- Jednak mogę to sprawdzić jak tylko skończy się zebranie.

Po tym kilka osób wydawało się odprężyć. Jeśli chłopak jest Potterem, to James będzie miał nad nim władzę jako głowa rodu i może mu zakazać rozpowszechnia jakichkolwiek informacji o Zakonie Feniksa.

-To nie zmienia faktu, że jego obecność tutaj naraża nas na niebezpieczeństwo!-powiedział Moody wstając z krzesła i opierając ręce o stół.- Nie wiemy kim on jest! Może być nawet i mordercą.-Alastor się skrzywił, a Mundungus i Digle przytaknęli mu. Moody był może i paranoikiem, ale znał się na swojej robocie.

-Chłopiec może być śmierciożercą w przebraniu.-dodał po chwili Snape, a James się skrzywił.

-To tylko zraniony dzieciak! Możemy go przesłuchać, dowiemy się, czy jest niebezpieczny. Jeśli jest to usuniemy mu pamięć, jeśli nie to oddamy go rodzicom. - Potter wzruszył ramionami. Był to pomysł, który przyszedł do niego nagle. Jednak był chyba najbardziej racjonalny.

-Właśnie! To może być po prostu dzieciak, który potrzebuje naszej pomocy!-powiedział psi animag.

Syriusz nie lubił fałszywych oskarżeń, a James to rozumiał. Wiele osób miało uprzedzenia do jego najlepszego przyjaciela z powodów jego pochodzenia, reszty jego rodziny. Z tego właśnie powodu zawsze bronił czyjegoś prawa do udowodnienia swojej niewinności, swoich zamiarów. W jego dorosłym życiu to miało dla niego ogromne znaczenie i ukształtowało go na lepszego człowieka.

-Mimo że to okrutne czasy nie możemy zakładać, że wszyscy są źli.-przyznał mu rację Kingsley i James się uśmiechnął. Czyli dzieciak miał szansę.

Spojrzał na Franka i Alicję, oboje wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Jednak widocznie nie chcieli się w to mieszać. Jak rozejrzał się to zobaczył, że tę samą taktykę przyjęła jego była nauczycielka transmutacji.

-Właśnie.-przyznał im rację Albus. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do nich wszystkich i w pokoju zapadła na chwilę cisza.- James ma też dobry pomysł co zrobić z chłopcem. W końcu nie możemy zakładać, że jest zły. Warto dać mu szansę.-głos dyrektora wydawał się uspokoić większość obecnych w kuchni.

Oczywiście Alastor i Snape nie byli przekonani. To było dziwne, że się zgadzali, ale najwidoczniej w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa oboje byli paranoikami.

Nagle wszyscy ucichli, gdy na schodach rozległy się kroki. Kroki, które były ciche i ostrożne.

Odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę i mocno zacisnął na niej palce, mimo że on miał różdżkę chłopca. Gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, wszyscy prócz Albusa poszli za jego przykładem. Albo po prostu wszyscy mają już tak wyrobione nawyki po tylu latach wojny.

Kroki były coraz bardziej słyszalne. Najwidoczniej chłopiec był coraz bliżej.

Po chwili młody człowiek wyglądający jak James zajrzał do kuchni i cofnął się widząc wszystkich. Wyglądało jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gdy jego spojrzenie wylądowało na Syriuszu zbladł śmiertelnie i jego oczy… oczy, które idealnie imitowały oczy Lily pod względem kształtu i koloru…

Po oczach, które były tak boleśnie znajome mógł powiedzieć, że chłopiec był zaskoczony i przerażony zarazem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Z każdą chwilą miał coraz więcej pytań, a coraz mniej odpowiedzi.

Chłopiec zrezygnował z mówienia i przyglądał się jego przyjacielowi z przerażonym pragnieniem, nadzieją i czymś jeszcze, czego James nie umiał dokładnie określić. Jednak widząc to czuł jakby pękało mu serce i nie wiedział dlaczego.

Te oczy, te oczy sprawiły, że ręce Jamesa zaczęły się trząść. Czuł dziwną ekscytację i strach. A to wszystko mieszało się ze złością, przerażeniem, że ktoś sobie z nim pogrywa.

Jak w transie zauważa, że Moody dość brutalnie sadza chłopca na krześle i rzuca czar przywiązujący zielonookiego do mebla.

Chłopiec też nie wydaje się tego zauważać. Jego wypełnione bólem i czymś podobnym do poczucia winy oczy skupione są na Blacku. A Syriusz odwzajemnia spojrzenie ze zdziwieniem i dezorientacją. Wręcz może usłyszeć myśli przyjaciela, które są pewnie masą pytań.

Czy chłopiec go zna? Jeśli tak to skąd? Dlaczego Syriusz go nie zna? Kim są jego rodzice? Skąd znalazł się na cmentarzu? Czy ma złe zamiary? Dlaczego patrzy na niego w taki sposób, jakby jego widok powodował łamanie jego serca?

W pokoju panuje idealna cisza, nikt nie ma odwagi się odezwać. A może po prostu czują napięcie i ból chłopca.

Po chwili niewidzącym wzrokiem chłopiec się rozgląda, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby czyjś widok wywoływał u niego reakcję. Jednak na samym końcu oczy Jamesa i chłopca się spotykają.

James czuje jakby nie mógł oddychać. Czuje się jakby patrzył w oczy swojej zmarłej żony. Czuje się jakby zielonooka zagadka wiedziała jego wszystkie sekrety i wyciągała kolejne z głębin jego duszy. Gdyby James nie siedział, to pewnie jego nogi by go nie utrzymały.

Oczy chłopca nagle wypełniają się jeszcze większym zdziwieniem niż na widok Syriusza. Jego usta lekko rozchylają się w szoku, ale wydaje się zbyt oszołomiony, by mówić, chociaż wygląda jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. A może samemu zadać miliard swoich własnych pytań.

James czuje chęć odpowiedzenia na wszystkie pytania chłopca. James czuje jak jego serce się łamie, czuje jak powraca smutek. Czuje przeszłość atakującą go zewsząd. A potem czuje magię, czuje jak jego magia wyrywa się w chęci pomocy chłopcu, czuje jak jego magia wyrywa się do niego w tak znajomym procesie.

Gdy czuł się tak ostatnim razem, oglądał śmierć swojego syna. I wtedy był bezsilny. Dziś jego magia obudziła się w tych obszarach, które myślał, że utracił. I nie wiedział dlaczego, ale uczucie było przerażające.

Jednak nie pozwolił sobie na pomyślenie oczywistego. Nie mógł. Wiedział, że to jest złe. Wiedział, że to tylko jego paranoja, poczucie winy i desperacja. Jednak uciął myśl, zanim zdołała tknąć jego umysł. Tknęła jednak jego duszę, magię i ciało. I wszystko mówiło mu by zareagował.

A wszystko tylko przez jedno spojrzenie.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko nie trwało nawet dwóch sekund. Uspokoił się trochę i pozwolił sobie poczuć magię chłopca. Ta wydawała się wyrywać do niego desperacko, była gwałtowna, przerażona i wręcz domagająca się jego uwagi.

Chłopiec zamknął oczy, mocno zacisnął wargi. Jego twarz wyrażała wręcz załamanie. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby walczył z płaczem. James nie byłby zdziwiony.

Chłopiec więc znał i jego. Tylko… Jak?

-Chłopcze?-zapytał cicho Dumbledore i chłopiec spojrzał na niego. Widać było, że ze wszystkich sił stara się zebrać w sobie.

-Profesorze?-zapytał cichym, zduszonym głosem. Kilka osób było zaskoczonych, że nieznajomy zna Albusa… Chociaż może nie powinni być.

-Podamy ci teraz Veritaserum, dobrze? Potrzebujemy od ciebie kilku ważnych odpowiedzi. Potem będziesz mógł wrócić do… rodziny.-powiedział ostrożnie dyrektor, a chłopiec przytaknął i mocno zagryzł wargi.

Snape z krzywym grymasem wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę i podał ją dyrektorowi. Nietoperzowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało, ale tak jak i reszta nie miał odwagi sprzeciwić się starszemu czarodziejowi.

James desperacko pragnął odpowiedzi. Pragnął odpowiedzi, pragnął zadać milion pytań. To odczucie było ogłuszające i przerażające jednocześnie.

Dyrektor wylał na język chłopca trzy krople eliksiru prawy i oczy chłopca zaszły mgłą, a jego twarz przybrała neutralny wyraz, wręcz pusty.

-Jakie jest twoje ostatnie wspomnienie sprzed przebudzenia się?-zapytał łagodnie mężczyzna, w jego głosie była słyszalna troska i zaniepokojenie.

-Byłem w kuchni zmywając naczynia, kiedy pojawili się trzej śmierciożercy. Kazałem uciekać wujkowi, ciotce i kuzynowi, tym razem na szczęście mnie posłuchali. Miałem nadzieję ich odciągnąć i dać im szansę.-przyznał chłopiec pustym głosem.- Wymieniliśmy się kilkoma klątwami, w końcu zwaliłem na nich część sufitu i pobiegłem po swoją miotłę. Chciałem uciec w ten sposób. Jednak jak już byłem w powietrzu, uderzyły we mnie trzy klątwy i straciłem przytomność.

Przyznał dzieciak i po tym zapadła spokojna cisza. Wszyscy przetwarzali nowe informacje, ale Frank wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany.

-Gdzie mieszkasz? Powinniśmy iść sprawdzić, czy twoja rodzina jest bezpieczna.-powiedział najstarszy Longbottom ze zmartwieniem.

-Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive 4.- odpowiedział tym samym, bezbarwnym głosem. Na to Frank przytaknął.

James nie miał wątpliwości, że Auror będzie sprawdzał, czy wszystko jest tam w porządku.

-Jakie jest twoje pełne imię?-zapytał w końcu Moody. Spowodowało to wręcz wyczuwalne podekscytowanie.

On jednak czuł tylko ból brzucha i zaciskające się pod wpływem emocji gardło. Podświadomie czuł, jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. To byłoby zbyt dużo do przejścia. Chociaż, czy miał jakiś wybór? Chyba nie. Czuł, że nie ma.

-Harry James Potter.

I wtedy załamał się jego świat.


	4. Rozdział 4

Jeśli ktoś czekał na nowy rozdział to przepraszam, że tak długo. Myślę, że więcej się to nie powtórzy. Ten rodział jest troszkę krótszy od poprzednich, więc... Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

 **Świat Harry'ego Pottera oraz postacie należą do J.** **K. Rowling**

* * *

 _(...) często najbardziej kochamy tych ludzi, te sprawy i te rzeczy, od których bieg życia każe nam odchodzić – nieraz na zawsze._

 _Marek Hłasko – Opowiadania_

* * *

Wszystko było tutaj inne. Zupełnie niezrozumiale inne. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Podejrzewał, że to może jakiś głupi sen mający na celu doprowadzenie go do szaleństwa. Wcale by się nie zdziwił. Jeszcze istniała opcja, że umarł i trafił do swojego osobistego piekła.

Widział przed sobą dwoje ludzi, którzy powinni być martwi, a kolejna dwójka z tego, co wiedział powinna znajdować się w Mungu pod stałą obserwacją. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale oni siedzieli wokół niego przy tak bardzo znajomym, a jednocześnie innym stole, w tak bardzo znanym domu, a jednocześnie tak innym.

Gdy tylko powiedział swoje imię, widział szok na boleśnie znajomych twarzach, widział niedowierzanie i ból w kilku przypadkach. Czemu tak na niego patrzą? Czemu siedzą spokojnie w towarzystwie ludzi, których spotkał tragiczny koniec? Jak to możliwe? Miał masę pytań, ale teraz to jemu zadawali pytania.

Chciał krzyczeć, bo traktowali go jak obcego. Przecież go znali, prawda? Więc dlaczego traktują go jak przestępcę, nieznajomego? Dlaczego go torturują widokiem osób, które tak bardzo kochał, ale utracił? Gdyby tylko mógł uciec.

Poczuł jak znajoma aura otacza jego, mimo że nie wiedział skąd tę aurę zna. W tym samym momencie replika jego taty podniosła się ze swojego krzesła. Przyglądał się mężczyźnie z przerażeniem. Był zdezorientowany, nie umiał zrozumieć co się dzieje. A może nie chciał zrozumieć?

Czyżby klątwy, które w niego uderzyły wysłały go do jego najgorszych koszmarów? Czy to rzeczywiście mogła być prawda?

-To oszust!-wypalił Syriusz i Harry spojrzał na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. W głosie jego ojca chrzestnego była masa złości, przerażenia i czegoś jeszcze… czegoś nieznanego Harry'emu.-Harry nie żyje od prawie piętnastu lat!

Jak to nie żyje? Przecież jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu wymieniali się listami. Rok temu siedzieli razem w tym domu i rozmawiali na wszystkie możliwe tematy.

Replika Jamesa Pottera wyszła z pokoju, na jego twarzy był przerażający smutek. Wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili mógł się złamać, wyglądał jak ktoś, komu zabrali wszystko. Gdy jego kroki ucichły w otchłani domu zniknęła znajoma aura i Harry poczuł pustkę, pustkę, z której nie zdawał sobie nigdy wcześniej sprawy.

-Przypominam ci Syriuszu, że nie można oszukać Veritaserum.-powiedział stoickim głosem dyrektor, a Harry nie musiał nawet na niego spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że te oczy pełne iskierek zainteresowania były w niego wpatrzone.

Wszystko tutaj było nie tak. Tylko dlaczego? Jak…?

-Twoja data urodzenia? Rodzice?-zapytał Szalonooki a Harry się wzdrygnął a ton jego głosu. Czuł nieufność bijącą od mężczyzny. Chociaż w tym towarzystwie nie był jedyny.

-31 lipca 1980 rok. Moimi rodzicami są James Potter i Lily Potter, z domu Evans-odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem, mimo kotłujących się w nim emocji.

Remus, który też siedział przy stole wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały. W tych oczach była ostrożność, ale i pewnego rodzaju rozpoznanie. Jakby mężczyzna mu wierzył. Tylko dlaczego miałby mu wierzyć? Powinien wiedzieć.

-Co wydarzyło się w Halloween 1981?-padło pytanie z ust Snape'a i poczuł jak od stresu zasycha mu w gardle.

Nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie, naprawdę nie chciał. Chociaż przypuszczał, że nie ma wyboru. To jednak nie znaczyło, że to były miłe uczucia, co to to nie. Starał się na nich nie spoglądać, by nie zadawać sobie większego bólu.

Po co w ogóle pozwolił by podali mu serum prawdy? To było głupie działanie z jego strony, ale naprawdę ufał dyrektorowi. Jednak zaczynał żałować, prawdziwie żałować swojej naiwnej ufności.

-Wiem niewiele z tego wydarzenia.-powiedział w końcu.-Wiem, że po tym, jak Peter Pettigrew zdradził naszą lokalizację… Voldemort przyszedł do nas wieczorem. Tata kazał mamie mnie zabrać i uciekać, chciał go zatrzymać, ale Voldemort go zabił. Poszedł więc za mamą. Chciał, żeby się odsunęła, ale odmówiła. Więc i ją pozbawił życia. Jednak nie mógł zrobić tego samego ze mną. Według profesora Dumbledore'a poświęcenie mamy mnie uratowało.-gdy mówił, zebrani patrzyli na niego jak na wariata.

Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy spojrzał na dyrektora ten wydawał się wiedzieć. Albus Dumbledore wydawał się wiedzieć coś, czego inni nie wiedzieli i uśmiechał się ze swoim spokojnym uśmiechem staruszka.

-Nigdy cię nie spotkałem młody człowieku.-powiedział i podał zielonookiemu antidotum, które Harry od razu wziął. Poczuł rozchodzącą się po nim ulgę.- Jednak myślę, że przybyłeś z innego… wymiaru. Alternatywnego wszechświata. I najwidoczniej znasz po prostu innego mnie.-powiedział uśmiechając się.

Alternatywny wszechświat? Ktoś sobie z niego żartował. To musiał być żart. Zdecydowanie żart.

-To nie jest możliwe!- powiedział od razu Snape, a Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę.

Profesor eliksirów wyglądał tak samo… ale było w nim coś obcego. Innego.

Czyżby dyrektor… a w każdym razie człowiek, który wygląda jak jego dyrektor… Czyżby rzeczywiście trafił do jakiegoś innego wymiaru? I Syriusz, jego rodzice… że oni wszyscy żyją? I że mógłby ich poznać? Dyrektor przecież wydawał się zawsze wiedzieć wszystko. Lub większość.

Nie. Nie mógł. To są obcy ludzie. To nie są jego rodzice, to nie jest jego Syriusz. Nawet jeśli to prawda, to jest obcym. Obcym z innego wymiaru. A oni są obcymi dla niego. Oni mają swojego Harry'ego Pottera.

-To, że wcześniej nie zostało to udokumentowane Severusie, nie oznacza, że nie jest to możliwe.-powiedział Dumbledore i spojrzał na Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem w swoich jasnych niebieskich oczach, a nastolatek poczuł się od tego obco. - Zresztą młody Harry nie mógł nas okłamać. Był pod wpływem twojego Veritaserum.

Ta informacja rzeczywiście zaczęła docierać do osób zebranych w kuchni. Wielu mówiło naraz. Niektórzy, mówiąc, że ktoś musiał zrobić mu pranie mózgu, inni zaś zadawali miliony kolejnych pytań. Zaczynał czuć formujący się u niego ból głowy i zamknął oczy, by chociaż trochę się odgrodzić od tych znajomych, ale całkowicie obcych ludzi.

To nie jest możliwe. Chociaż z jego szczęściem? Sam już nie był tego pewien.

Jednak coś w nim pragnęło by to była prawda. Chciał tu być, chciał zobaczyć kim jest jego tata… jego alternatywny ojciec…kim jest Łapa, kim jest Moony, rodzice Neville'a. Czy to mogło być takie złe?

Tak. Bo przecież gdy wróci to będzie tylko boleć. Straci ich wszystkich na nowo. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał wiedzieć co by było, gdyby. I nie chciał zranić ich tak samo, jak on byłby zraniony. Gdyby to zrobił… Gdyby się zdecydował to by było okrucieństwo.

-Jakby nie patrzeć, magia ma nieograniczone możliwości.-przyznał Remus, jego głos był tak znajomy, ale dużo przyjemniejszy w pewien sposób. Jakby czegoś brakowało w tym Lunatyku, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co.

Głupia ciekawość. Kiedyś zaprowadzi go to do grobu. I zawsze przeciwko jego rozsądkowi. O ile jakiś w ogóle miał.

-Nie możesz chyba w to wierzyć Remusie?!-wybuchł w końcu Syriusz, patrzył na swojego przyjaciela z niepokojem, złością i pewną desperacją. Harry uświadomił sobie, że ci Huncwoci musieli przeżyć zdradę Glizdogona i do tego śmierć innego Harry'ego. Dla nich sytuacja jest tak samo trudna, jak i dla niego.

-Chłopiec nie mógł nas okłamać! Nie ma też możliwości, by wyglądać jak starsza wersja kogoś martwego od lat!-wypalił Lupin i oparł zaciśnięte pięści na blacie stołu. -Zresztą pachnie tak samo. Prawie identycznie.

Ta dodatkowa uwaga trochę uspokoiła Blacka, który wydawał się zastygnąć w miejscu. Dwaj przyjaciele mierzyli się wzrokiem, prowadząc ze sobą cichą wojnę charakterów, której Harry nigdy nie widział. Przypuszczał, że Syriusz po pobycie w Azkabanie, nie był w odpowiednim do tego stanie psychicznym. Nie mógł być.

Wtedy szare spojrzenie Blacka skupiło się na nim. Pierwszy raz od jego pojawienia się w kuchni bez wściekłości, bez zaprzeczenia. Jedyne co było w tych tak znajomych oczach to kalkulacja, ciekawość i masa przemyśleń.

-Jeśli twoja historia jest prawdziwa… to musisz mnie i Remusa znać. Musieliśmy cię wychować. Cóż… inna wersja nas.-powiedział w końcu głosem, który drżał od nadmiaru emocji.

-Nie wychowaliście mnie.-powiedział cicho najmłodszy Potter.-Do trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle istniejecie.-przyznał i odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc się mierzyć z ich szokiem. Nie wiedział, czy po tej stracie będzie mógł patrzeć Syriuszowi w oczy. To była jego jedyna rodzina, jedyna prawdziwa i kochająca rodzina.

-Jak to?-zapytał cicho profesor Lupin.

Ludzie znajdujący się w kuchni zaczęli wychodzić, na dyskretny znak dyrektora. Z jednej strony był za to wdzięczny, chociaż nie wiedział, czy chce zostać sam na sam, z nimi. W kuchni został tylko dyrektor i dwaj Huncwoci.

Za to on nie wiedział co ma im odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma im to przekazać.

-Wychowała mnie siostra mamy.-powiedział w końcu i spojrzał na nich. Gama emocji na tych znajomych twarzach oscylowała od smutku do wściekłości.

-Ale dlaczego?-zapytał Syriusz, jego głos stawał się łagodniejszy. Chyba zaczynał mu wierzyć, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, czy jest to coś dobrego, czy nie.

-Z tego, co wiem, dyrektor mnie tam umieścił.-wyznał w końcu.-Ale nie chcę o tym mówić. Jednak spędziłem z wami… innymi wami trochę czasu. Trzy lata z um… Remusem i dwa lata z Łapą.-przyznał i spojrzał na swoje zaciśnięte na kolanach dłonie. Westchnął cicho.

-Dlaczego miałbym cię tam umieścić chłopcze?-zapytał nagle Dumbledore i Harry chciał przeklnąć ich dociekliwość. Naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć, że nie chciał rozmawiać o tych rzeczach?

-Coś o osłonach związanym z poświęceniem mamy. I tym, że byłem w niebezpieczeństwie.-odpowiedział sucho. Mógł ufać dyrektorowi, ale dalej był na niego zły, z powodu jego sekretów. Trudno było oddzielić obu dyrektorów od siebie.

Po tym zapadła cisza. Każdy z nich zagłębił się w swoich własnych przemyśleniach.

Harry starał się nie myśleć. Nie chciał zagłębiać się w to, co czuje. W ogóle może by było lepiej, gdyby go tutaj nie było. Jednak miał szansę poznać tych, których stracił… to przecież nie było takie złe, prawda?

Był rozdarty. Mógł? A może nie mógł? Jakim by był człowiekiem próbując?

-Czuję, że nie darzysz tej myśli sympatią.-jasne oczy dyrektora wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością. Skrzywił się trochę.

-Ostatnio dowiedziałem się, dlaczego byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. I dlaczego wolał pan trzymać mnie z dala od magicznego świata.-przyznał i mocno ugryzł się w wargę. Nie chciał o tym mówić. Naprawdę wolałby nie.-Dowiedziałem się o tej cholernej przepowiedni.-westchnął.

Jednak jego słowa wywołały reakcję u mężczyzny, który zamarł w miejscu. Harry mógł wręcz usłyszeć jak pracują myśli dyrektora. Czyżby tutaj też istniała przepowiednia? Co tutaj się z nią stało, jeśli Harry był martwy? Czy Neville został Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Wybrańcem? Może tutaj Voldemort jest skończony na dobre?

-Przepowiednia…-wymamrotał cicho Dumbledore i poprawił okulary na nosie.-Całkowicie o niej zapomniałem. Ale może to jest powód, dla którego tutaj jesteś. -przyznał w końcu.

Harry osłupiał. Co ten szalony, ale genialny człowiek znowu wymyślił?

-O czym ty mówisz Albusie?-zapytał Remus. Był tak samo zdezorientowany, jak i Harry. Zielonookiemu od razu poprawił się humor. Chociaż tylko odrobinkę. Nie był sam w swoim niezrozumieniu i zagubieniu. Poczuł coś, coś co sprawiło, że jedna bariera pomiędzy nimi opadła. Chociaż tylko trochę. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

-Przepowiednia nigdy nie przestała być aktywna. Może Harry został tutaj przeniesiony, by móc ją wypełnić… Zamiast być pojmanym przez Voldemorta i śmierciożerców w jego świecie.-przyznał i odchylił się na krześle. Spojrzał na nich z ciekawością.

Zapadła cisza, która była ciężka, wypełniona emocjami i wspomnieniami. Harry przypuszczał, że jeśli będzie miał z nimi do czynienia to tak to zwykle będzie wyglądać. Wraz z masą niezręczności. Czy oni wszyscy to zniosą i nie oszaleją?

-Jednak czas pokaże nam co się wydarzy. Zacznę szukać informacji na temat alternatywnych wszechświatów i jak możemy pomóc Harry'emu. Do tego czasu ufam, że może zostać z wami?-zapytał dyrektor i uśmiechnął się do nich tym swoim uśmiechem dobrego dziadka. Jednak było w tym uśmiechu coś obcego, coś bardziej ostrego. Ten Dumbledore był bardziej dotknięty wojną, stał się mniej łagodny. Teraz to widział.

Na twarzach przyjaciół jego taty pojawiło się coś, ale Syriusz w końcu przytaknął. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Harry podejrzewał, że to będzie ciężki czas. W końcu każdy z nich nosił stare rany, a teraz będą je otwierać. Może nie intencjonalnie, ale będzie to nieuniknione. Niestety.

Dyrektor podniósł się z miejsca i skierował się do wyjścia. W drzwiach odwrócił się do nich na chwilę, uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i po chwili zniknął w głębi korytarza. Harry spojrzał na dwójkę niesamowicie ważnych dla niego osób, oni zaś przyglądali się jemu. Próbowali go ocenić. Dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Widział to. Nie był przecież głupi.

-Więc…-zaczął Syriusz niepewnie, widać było jego wahanie. To było nowe. Syriusz zwykle taki nie był. Chociaż co mógł wiedzieć o tej wersji swojego ojca chrzestnego? -Więc ty naprawdę jesteś Harrym z innego wymiaru, czy innego wszechświata? Nie ważna jest ta głupia nazwa. -Dodał to ostatnie po sekundzie namysłu.

-Cóż… na to wygląda.-przyznał chłopiec szczerze i spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. -Wiem, że to nie jest normalne, ale nie wywołałem tych wszystkich kłopotów specjalnie. Ja po prostu przyciągam kłopoty jak magnes.-westchnął.

Nie wiedział czemu to powiedział. Czuł jednak, że powinien. Czuł się winny wobec nich, winny niszczenia ich poukładanej rzeczywistości. Jednak przede wszystkim chciał by zrozumieli. I by go nie nienawidzili. Tego by nie zniósł.

-Dokładnie tak jak James, gdy był w twoim wieku.-przyznał z nutką humoru w głosie wilkołak i Harry odważył się podnieść na niego wzrok. Spotkał się z łagodnym spojrzeniem i niepewnym uśmiechem.

Poczuł ciepło na sercu, chociaż w tym momencie było ono niechciane. Uderzyła w niego świadomość, że to będzie bolesny proces, przebywanie tutaj. Jednak najgorsze było zrozumienie, że nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać, przed przywiązaniem się do tych wersji znanych mu ludzi. Nie przywiązanie się będzie niemożliwe.

Prawie głośno przeklął.

-Taa… Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Nawet przy podróży takiej jak moja.-uśmiechnął się krzywo i nerwowo przeczesał włosy ręką.

Przez kuchnię przetoczył się podobny do szczekania śmiech. Poczuł jak serce ściska mu nadzieja, ale i jeszcze coś. Coś dużo ciemniejszego, mroczniejszego.


	5. Rozdział 5

Harry Potter należy do J.K.Rowling

* * *

 _Ludzie mają w zwyczaju z całego serca wierzyć w fikcję, żeby móc ignorować prawdę, której nie potrafią zaakceptować._

 _Libba Bray_ _–_ _Studnia wieczności_

* * *

Wypadł z kuchni jak oparzony. Nie chciał tam być. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał pozwolić, by jego serce złamało się po raz kolejny. To musi być jakiś chory żart, jakiś sposób, by go złamać. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo chcą pozbawić go wszystkiego?

To bardzo okrutne zagranie ze strony Czarnego Pana. Podesłać do nich dzieciaka, którego zaczarowali, by wyglądał podobnie do jego zmarłego syna, któremu musieli zmodyfikować pamięć, by wydawało mu się, że jest kimś innym… To po prostu okrucieństwo!

Chciał krzyczeć, chciał wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. Tak bardzo chcą pozbawić go człowieczeństwa, że sięgają po tak żałosne środki? Naprawdę, nie stać ich na więcej!?

W swoim szale skierował się do swojego pokoju, po drodze zbierając z salonu butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Zdecydowanie nie może wziąć tego na trzeźwo. Wręcz wbiegł po schodach i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Nie przejmował się innymi, którzy zostali w salonie. Dadzą sobie radę. Może rozszarpią tego dzieciaka. Wcale nie byłoby mu przykro, po tym co usłyszał. Po tym, jak bardzo został okłamany…

Ale nie mógł być okłamany. Po prostu nie mógł. Podano chłopcu serum prawdy. To ma znaczenie, prawda? Musi mieć. Naprawdę zmodyfikowali mu pamięć? Aż tak bardzo chcieli się na nim zemścić? Tak bardzo chcieli mu odebrać wszystko, co miał? Muszą jeszcze mieszać w jego psychice, uczuciach i sercu?

James usiadł załamany na podłodze przed swoim łóżkiem i wypił z butelki duży łyk Ognistej. Wpatrywał się niewidzącymi oczami w ścianę swojej sypialni. Miał w sobie zbyt dużo emocji i myśli, które odwracały jego uwagę od rzeczywistości. Jakaś jego odległa część, która jeszcze umiała racjonalnie myśleć, była wdzięczna, że będzie miał dwa miesiące wakacji, by uporać się z tym… dylematem.

Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, ale był przerażony. Niesamowicie, całkowicie przerażony.

Przerażony, że będzie musiał przeżywać koszmar Halloween 1981 po raz kolejny. Przerażony, że znowu spadnie na samo dno i tym razem się nie podniesie. Przerażony, że straci kolejną część siebie.

Co miał zrobić? Czuł się jak zagubione dziecko, które bez mamy nie wie co robić. Chciał płakać, chciał krzyczeć, protestować. Chciał zniknąć z tego świata do czasu, aż jego życie nie wróci do tej rozszarpanej normalności, którą wokół siebie zbudował. Chciał, by to tylko okazało się złym snem.

Spojrzał na butelkę alkoholu, którą ciągle trzymał. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy w swoim przerażeniu i zdezorientowaniu wypił połowę. Chociaż czuł, że będzie potrzebował więcej niż jedną butelkę tego dnia. Zdecydowanie więcej niż jedną butelkę. Całe szczęście, że zawsze jedną trzyma w dolnej szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej. Lily uznałaby go za alkoholika, ale jej już nie było. To już nie miało znaczenia.

Zastanawiał się, czy Lily by w to uwierzyła na jego miejscu. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, ale czuł, że ona chwyciłaby szansę, że zrobiłaby wszystko by dociec prawdy. A jeśli by to była prawda to zrobiłaby wszystko by poznać dzieciaka. Bo Lily była odważna. Bo Lily była pięknym, łagodnym, przemiłym aniołem i pokochałaby chłopca całym swoim sercem.

Ale James nie był Lily.

James bał się znowu zostać zranionym, bał się przywiązać się do kogoś, kto jest tylko kłamliwym snem na jawie, bał się utracenia resztek normalności. James był ostrożny, bo Śmierciożercy mogą używać chłopca jako broni przeciwko nim. W końcu piętnaście lat temu on nie był jedyny, który stracił część siebie.

Może i stracił najwięcej, ale inni stracili prawie tak samo dużo. Wiedział o tym. Widział to na własne oczy, nawet jeśli pamięta to, jak przez mgłę. Był za bardzo pijany w tym czasie, by tak dobrze to pamiętać.

Jednak gdzieś w środku zastanawiał się, a co jeśli dzieciak powiedział prawdę? Jeśli to jest Harry? W końcu więź pomiędzy rodzicem a dzieckiem obudziła się w trakcie spotkania. Czuł przyciąganie do chłopca.

Pamiętał, że jego mama mówiła, że nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie tej więzi podrobić, że nie ma sposobu, by okłamać magię. Według jego mamy jest to niemożliwe. Można więź przytępić, ale nie można jej podrobić.

Jednak widział przecież, jak Harry umiera. Widział zieloną klątwę, która uderzyła w jego syna, bo on był na miejscu zbyt późno… Widział maleńkie ciało jego synka umieszczane w trumnie i zakopywane w ziemi, by wiecznie leżał w swoim grobie… Widział to na własne oczy.

Więc dlaczego czuł coś, co przyciągało go do chłopca?

Z tym pytaniem odpłynął w niespokojny sen… A obok niego pozostały dwie prawie puste butelki po Ognistej.

* * *

 _Serce obawia się cierpień [...] Powiedz mu, że strach przed cierpieniem jest straszniejszy niż samo cierpienie. I że żadne serce nie cierpiało nigdy, gdy sięgało po swoje marzenia…_

 _Paulo Coelho- Alchemik_

* * *

To było niesamowicie niezręczne, rozmawiać z tą wersją Lupina i Syriusza. Niesamowicie, okropnie niezręczne. Byli oni tak niesamowicie podobni, do ludzi których znał, a jednocześnie tak różni i obcy… To było ciężkie do zrozumienia. Widać było, że mężczyźni byli tak samo niepewni i niezręczni, jak i on sam.

Oczywiście mieli szczere intencje. Ku temu nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Oboje byli też niesamowicie ciekawi jego osoby, chociaż starali się to ukryć i nie zadawali pytań, jednak atmosfera pozostawała napięta i pełna oczekiwania. Nie wiedział tylko na co.

Mógłby zaspokoić ich ciekawość, ale nie widział w tym zbyt wielkiego sensu, szczególnie że ich świat był zupełnie innym niż ten jego. A to oznaczało, że nie musieli się przejmować miejscem, z którego przybył.

Jednak umiał zrozumieć tę ciekawość. Sam był ciekawy, jak bardzo inna jest ta rzeczywistość. Jak długo będzie musiał w niej zostać? Jak dobrze będzie ją musiał poznać?

Zastanawiał się też czy istnieje jakakolwiek droga powrotu do jego świata. Bo nawet jeżeli jego życie teraz było wypełnione smutkiem, nawet jeśli wielu ludzi utracił, to nie oznacza, że chce wyrzucić to wszystko na bruk. Miał przyjaciół, którym na nim zależało. Miał tyle planów do zrealizowania, nieważne jak głupie i małe się one wydają.

Nie chciał zaczynać z czystą kartą. Wiedział jak bardzo trudne i niezręczne to jest. A przebywanie z tą alternatywną wersją przyjaciół jego taty było tylko czubkiem góry lodowej. I zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zastanawiał się, czy cokolwiek takiego stało się wcześniej. Czy ktoś miał takie same problemy jak on?

Jeśli tak, to jak ten ktoś dał sobie tym radę?

Przecież pobyt tutaj złamie jego serce. Pozna tych wszystkich ludzi na nowo, zacznie mu zależeć, a potem będzie musiał wrócić do siebie i będzie bardziej tęsknił. To gwarantowany sposób na złamanie sobie serca.

Jednak może było warto? Może warto poznać tych wszystkich ludzi, może warto się od nich nauczyć, może warto dać im kawałek swojego serca. Nie byłoby to trudniejsze na końcu, jeśli by wiedział, że zmarnował szansę na poznanie kogoś do kogo jego serce tęskni? Przecież zawsze o tym marzył. By ich poznać.

Zresztą, nie warto żyć w ciągłym strachu przed stratą, prawda? Jeśli nie znajdzie sposobu na powrót do siebie, to dlaczego miałby się chować, wiecznie uciekać przed rzeczywistością? Istnieje szansa, że tu pozostanie, nieważne jak bardzo bolała go ta myśl.

Czy będzie w stanie zaryzykować swoje serce? Po raz kolejny tylko po to, by znowu stracić kolejne bliskie osoby?

Zadawał sobie to pytanie w kółko, a za każdym razem czuł się tak samo zagubiony. Bał się cierpienia, które jego działania mogłyby przynieść, ale jednocześnie desperacko pragnął spróbować. Pragnął wiedzieć o swoich rodzicach, poznać Syriusza, który nigdy nie był w Azkabanie i Remusa, który nie musiał pozostać samotny.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tylko Lunatyk pokazał mu pokój, w którym miał zostać na obecną chwilę.

Na szczęście mężczyzna zostawił go samego.

Pokój był normalnej wielkości, miał duże łóżko, szafkę nocną, biurko pod oknem, szafę i kilka półek. Dla niego wystarczająco. Na łóżku leżała jego Błyskawica a obok niej różdżka z ostrokrzewu. Sprawdził, czy dalej w kieszeni ma swój kufer i na szczęście był on na swoim miejscu. Zastanowił się przez chwilę czy może czarować poza szkołą, ale w innej rzeczywistości i po chwili wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Powiększył kufer, schował swoją ukochaną miotłę i przebrał się w czyste ciuchy po szybkim zaklęciu czyszczącym. Nie były one najlepiej do niego dopasowane, ale muszą wystarczyć. Rano będzie myślał o wszystkim innym.

Gdy usiadł po turecku na środku łóżka, uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie wiedział, jaki jest dzień w tej nowej rzeczywistości. Nic nie wiedział. Nie wiedział co stanie się z nim dalej, nie wiedział, jaka jest jego najbliższa przyszłość. Nic.

Jutro zdecydowanie będzie musiał wypytać o to Huncwotów. Może oni będą mieli jakieś odpowiedzi albo chociaż dowiedzą się co powie na ten temat dyrektor.

* * *

 _Prawda to cudowna i straszliwa rzecz, więc trzeba się z nią obchodzić ostrożnie._

 _J. K. Rowling – Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny_

* * *

W Londynie nastał piękny, słoneczny dzień, tak niezwykły nawet w czasie lata. Słońce wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie. Wszystko było idealne.

Wszystko było idealne, ale nie dla Jamesa.

Obudził się, gdy ciepłe promienie słońca spoczęły na jego twarzy. Nie pomagał fakt, że strasznie bolała go głowa i chciało mu się niemiłosiernie pić. Otworzenie oczu okazało się katorgą, gdyż jasne dzienne światło tylko spotęgowało dudnienie w jego czaszce.

Już nienawidził tego dnia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten dzień będzie jego najgorszym od lat. Będzie musiał poradzić sobie z problemem dzieciaka… Ugh, te przemyślenia będą musiały poczekać, aż kac nie będzie już tak ogromnym problemem. Tak, to był dobry plan.

Z niezadowoleniem podniósł się z łóżka i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że zasnął w ubraniach z wczoraj. Czuł też od siebie tak dobrze znany zapach alkoholu. W takim razie prysznic.

Zabrał z szafy zwykłą koszulkę, jakieś spodnie i bokserki. Po tym udał się do łazienki, a gdy zobaczył się w lustrze, nie mógł odwrócić przez chwilę wzroku. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że Lily byłaby nim zawiedziona. Szczególnie widząc go w takim stanie. Odwrócił się od swojego odbicia, rozebrał się szybko i wszedł pod prysznic. Zimna woda spływająca po jego ciele była niejakim ukojeniem.

Opierając się o kafelkowaną ścianę, wyłączył myślenie. Nie chciał myśleć. Nie wiedział ile czasu tak spędził. Ocknął się, dopiero gdy woda przestała być kojąca, a zaczynała być nieprzyjemna. Umył się szybko, nie chcąc tego przedłużać.

Unikając swojego spojrzenia, wyszedł spod prysznica, wytarł się i ubrał w rekordowym tempie. Chciał wydostać się z łazienki jak najszybciej. Miał nadzieję, że dzień ten też będzie mógł się szybko skończyć. Nie miał ochoty przedłużać swojego własnego cierpienia.

James zszedł na dół do kuchni by znaleźć jakieś eliksiry które mogłyby mu pomóc uporać się z bólem głowy. Miał też nadzieję na wodę. Dużo wody. O jedzeniu pomyśli, gdy poczuje się trochę bardziej jak człowiek, a nie jak wrak. Na samą myśl o jedzeniu czuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu.

Gdy wszedł do kuchni, przy stole siedział Remus. Nie wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle z rana. Była to dla niego swego rodzaju ulga, jeśli miał być szczery. Czy byłby w stanie wytrzymać ten poranek, gdyby świat nagle całkowicie się zmienił? Już teraz wszystko było poprzewracane do góry nogami, więc taka mała rzecz jak Remus z kubkiem herbaty, tostami i gazetą była ukojeniem dla jego nerwów.

-Wyglądasz źle.- było pierwszym co James usłyszał od swojego przyjaciela. Nie dziwił się temu, ale tak z buta? Zabolało. Chociaż przed samym sobą uczciwie się przyznawał, że zasługiwał na to. Zresztą to i tak było jeszcze delikatne. Łapa nie pozostawiłby na nim suchej nitki.

-Dzień dobry Lunatyku. Ciebie też miło widzieć z samego rana.-odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

Podszedł do szafki z eliksirami i znalazł to, czego najbardziej szukał. Po wypiciu całej fiolki wreszcie poczuł się lepiej. Efekty na szczęście były natychmiastowe. Jedna z niewielu prawdziwie dobrych rzeczy.

-James...- wilkołak powiedział jego imię z pewnym ostrzeżeniem w swoim głosie.

Wiedział, że spieprzył sprawę. Nie powinien był ruszać alkoholu. To nie było rozwiązanie jego problemów. Jednak pod wpływem emocji nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chciał zapomnieć. James był tylko człowiekiem, nie zawsze umiał dać sobie radę z samym sobą. Czasami to było za dużo.

Postanowił nie odpowiadać. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Mógłby udawać, że nic się nie stało. Mógłby udawać, że nie ma żadnego problemu i wszystko jest tak jak było jeszcze dwa dni temu. Jednak jego przyjaciel nie nabrałby się na to, a rozpoczęłoby to tylko kolejną kłótnię. Nie było sensu się kłócić. Szczególnie gdy czeka ich problem do rozwiązania.

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie, gdy nalał sobie wody do szklanki. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad herbatą, ale odrzucił tę opcję. Za to tosty Remusa pachniały bosko. Zaczął więc sobie je przygotowywać.

-Ze względu na okoliczności, nie będę naciskał...

-Dzięki.- Potter rzucił w odpowiedzi, nie chciał słyszeć ale, które pobrzmiewało w głowie drugiego mężczyzny.

-...ale będziesz musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. I Harrym.

A jednak usłyszał to czego nie chciał. Przez chwilę czuł wzrastającą furię. Jednak ona szybko minęła, zastąpiona nadzieją.

-Czyli dzieciak nie kłamał...-wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do Remusa.

-Nie, Harry nie kłamał. Jednak to nie jest ten sam Harry którego my znamy.-od razu nadeszła odpowiedź blondyna.- Albus z historii którą usłyszeliśmy wydedukował, że incydent który sprawił, że chłopiec był w tak złym stanie go tu przysłał. Z innej rzeczywistości. Alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Obaj Huncwoci próbowali poukładać myśli w swoich głowach. Remus dalej próbował poradzić sobie z szokiem z dnia poprzedniego, a James musiał wyjść z pierwszego szoku. Nie było to łatwe.

Coś w nim złamało się. Jak to było możliwe? To nie był jego Harry. To była jakaś inna wersja jego małego chłopca. To nie był jego syn. Poczuł się zdradzony, chociaż sam nie wiedział czemu.

Sam nie byłby w stanie wymyślić czegoś takiego. Po prostu by nie mógł.

Teraz pozostało pytanie jak ma sobie poradzić z prawdą tej okrutnej rzeczywistości.


End file.
